A life between dreams
by darksunset2
Summary: UA. A Bella le suceden unos extraños ataques que hacen que su vida sea totalmente extraña para ella, hasta que aparece un desconocido que la ayuda a descubrir quién es en realidad. ExB.
1. Amanda

Los personajes que todos sabemos pertenecen a SM menos alguno que he añadido yo en esta historia.

CAPITULO 1: AMANDA

Luz cegadora. Luz que atravesaba mis párpados y me sacaba del profundo sopor en el que me encontraba. Mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar del dolor y el malestar que me provocaba esta situación. Abrí los ojos con un gran esfuerzo para intentar descubrir donde me encontraba, lo cierto es que no me acordaba de nada ocurrido anteriormente, ni siquiera recordaba mi nombre. Estaba en medio de un bosque, la luz del alba atravesaba los recovecos de las hojas de los árboles, iluminando la zona de una forma tenebrosa y oscura, el silencio era sepulcral.

Intenté levantarme y poder orientarme mejor cuando me di cuenta de la poca ropa que llevaba puesta. Unos pantalones negros de cuero muy por encima de la rodilla bastante justos con unas botas hasta la rodilla del mismo color y de tacón de aguja, dejando mostrar gran parte de mis muslos. Cubriendo mi torso únicamente llevaba un corsé negro de encaje que dejaba mostrar el tatuaje que tenia en el nacimiento de mis pechos. Un desconocido colgante de ónice rodeaba mi cuello, y mi pelo castaño estaba recogido en un moño que dejaba caer por mi cara diversos mechones rizados que le daba a mi cara un toque sensual. Mis manos estaban cubiertas por unos largos guantes negros de cuero, que cubrían mi codo y dos palmos mas de mi brazo. Era una mañana de otoño y el suelo estaba totalmente cubierto por hojas secas.

Detrás de mí, donde hace unos minutos yacía profundamente dormida, había una gabardina negra y bastante larga que aunque estuvieses húmeda y empapada podría proporcionarme un poco de calor en esta fría mañana de octubre en el pequeño pueblo de Forks.

Intenté recordar como había llegado ahí o que fue lo último que hice antes de perder la conciencia pero como muchas otras veces decidí salir de ese bosque y conseguir llegar a mi hogar y esperar a que los recuerdos regresasen.

Esta no era la primera vez que me sucedía esto.

Desde que tenía siete años, recordaba que la mayoría de las tardes, cuando mis padres se fueron de viaje, mi niñera nos llevaba a mi hermana y a mi al parque mas cercano al bosque y éramos plenamente felices jugando las tres hasta que un día mi hermana mayor se paró en seco, con un extraño brillo en sus ojos, y desapareció entre la espesura del bosque dejándonos atrás, sin saber que hacer. Mi niñera corrió desesperada por el bosque buscando a mi desaparecida hermana mientras yo las esperaba en casa mirando la lluvia caer por mi ventana, confundiéndose con mis frías y saladas lagrimas, pidiendo al cielo que por favor regresaran pronto, las quería con toda mi alma, sentía por ellas lo mismo que ellas sentían por mi. Pasaron horas y horas hasta que mi niñera, desolada y con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, me abrazó y me tarareó una nana para que me tranquilizase, y así pudiese dormir en paz, aunque en lo mas profundo de mi corazón hiciese mella una gran pena.

Catherine llamó a la policía denunciando una desaparición con un tono de voz que siempre envidiaba de ella, reflejaba valentía y cariño y sobre todo un alma fuerte e insistente.

Esa noche no pude dormir, estuve esperando la llamada del inspector con buenas noticias, aunque a la vez temía esa llamada porque me asustaba saber que le podía haber pasado.

Sobre las cuatro de la mañana, el teléfono sonó, y Catherine, que hasta hacia pocos segundos intentaba conciliar el sueño en el sofá, se levantó de golpe y corrió para contestar el teléfono. Hablaban en susurros e incluso unas pocas veces note un toque de emoción en la voz de Catherine, no pude aguantarlo así que me apresuré y corrí hasta donde se encontraba mi querida niñera y esperé impaciente la importante noticia. Catherine colgó el teléfono, se acercó a mi, me abrazó y me dijo:

- Bella, vístete corriendo, ponte las botas y ven corriendo conmigo-.

- ¿Que ha pasado Cathy? ¿Donde está Amanda? Por favor... -pregunté emocionada.

- La han encontrado -me contestó besando mi frente- pero estaba dormidita en el bosque y la han tenido que llevar al hospital, pero tranquila, está bien-.

- ¡Menos mal, estaba muy asustada! Vamos corriendo-.

Catherine era una persona maravillosa, expresaba un cariño en cada gesto y en cada palabra que mucha gente se moría de envidia por ser como ella. Ella siempre estaba ahí para cualquier situación, ya fuese buena o mala, y tenía la facilidad de sacarle una sonrisa a cualquiera. Era bastante joven y se crió con sus abuelos ya que sus padres murieron en un accidente de avión quince años atrás, teniendo Cathy cinco años. Se dedicaba a los niños, es decir, los cuidaba, les enseñaba, moría por ellos. Amaba los niños y tenía un gran don con ellos, trabajaba en una guardería que le llenaba la vida. Era como una madre para mí, solo que mucho mas joven pero era guapísima, tenía unos ojos azules claros y profundos como el mar, en ellos se podía ver toda su vida. Su pelo ondulado caía acariciando su espalda rozando su cintura, era bajita y le disgustaba que se metieran con su altura por eso siempre llevaba zapatos de tacón. Nunca entenderé cómo podía estar tan sola, sin la compañía del príncipe azul de nuestros sueños y nuestros cuentos de cuna. Ella se merecía eso y más.

Me alegré demasiado al oír esas palabras de su boca, temía tanto que mi hermana y al vez mi mejor amiga estuviese herida o perdida, era mi mayor temor, que las personas a las que quería sufriesen.

Estaba feliz, contenta y aliviada de que mi hermana estuviese bien, pero me juré a mí misma que de ésta no se libraba, después del susto que nos dio.

Esta situación se repitió durante mucho tiempo, mi hermana desaparecía de la nada, y cuando la encontraban no se acordaba de nada. Mis padres regresaron de su viaje y preocupados la llevaron a un especialista para buscar una solución a su problema. Desgraciadamente la llevaron a un médico corrupto al que tan solo le importaba el dinero y no salud de sus pacientes. Después de tantas pruebas, como nunca llegó a saber cual era el problema, ni su enfermedad, aconsejó a mis padres que su mejor cura era internarla en el manicomio para niños, ya que era un problema neuronal que podía ser semejante a la esquizofrenia, aunque incluso yo sabía que no era cierto. Mis padres, desesperados sin saber que hacer decidieron internarla durante unos meses para ver si su problema cesaba y conseguían curarla, pero ella cada vez se veía más débil. A veces iba a visitarla, y me rompía el corazón verla de esa manera, con el pelo enmarañado envolviendo su cara y con un camisón roto y sucio que dejaba ver los restos de pinchazos en su piel de tranquilizantes y alguna que otra droga. Ella era una niña hermosa, de rasgos finos y carita de ángel. Su cara era redonda y sus ojos eran dos granos de café penetrantes que la hacían más agradable. Su pelo era sedoso y corto, parecía una faraona egipcia. Era mi mejor amiga y la vez mi guardaespaldas, ya que cuando me tropezaba o los problemas venían a mí ella siempre estaba a mi lado para ayudarme y protegerme.

Un día se cansó y rechazó la visita de mis padres, y mis padres me prohibían ir sola, así que dejamos de visitarla durante unos meses.

A la edad de ocho años, después de salir del cole, le dije a mis padres que me quedaría en casa de mi amiga Ángela Weber a merendar y me marché al manicomio de Santa Sofía para ver a

Amanda a escondidas. El manicomio se encontraba a las afueras de Forks, pero no tenía perdida. Al entrar busqué con la mirada a un joven amigo de la familia que me debía un favor, cuando encontré a Eric le pedí que me colase durante un tiempo en el internado para ver a mi hermana y con mucho gusto me condujo a la habitación 232 y me dejó a solas con ella.

Estaba ansiosa por verla y saber como le fue este tiempo, yo sabía que ella no tenía ningún problema porque era la niña de doce años más cuerda que había conocido. Ella cuando me vio empezó a llorar de alegría y a abrazarme fuertemente anhelando la vida que le habían arrebatado. Estuvimos durante media hora charlando sobre cosas banales, cuando quise sacar el tema que había deseado hablar con ella desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Me acerque sigilosamente y acariciándole el pelo intenté sonsacarle la verdad.

-Amanda, papa y mama dicen que te tienes que curar aquí pero yo se que tu estás peor, eres mi hermana y puedes confiar en mí, ¿por qué desaparecías? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-.

-No lo sé pequeña-me dijo con lagrimas en los ojos-pero ya no me ocurre, ya no desaparezco, no tengo fuerzas ni para soñar...-.

-Pero, ¿qué sentías? ¿Te hacía daño? ¿Estás malita?-le dije entre sollozos-cuéntamelo todo...-.

-Verás, todas esas veces en las que me sucedía, recuerdo que me encontraba con vosotras jugando, y después me paralizaba y...empezaba a soñar...-me respondía con la mirada perdida- además eran unos sueños muy extraños, parecían tan reales y conocía mucha gente extraña, y luego de repente me despertaba en el bosque y no recordaba nada...por favor Bella sácame de aquí-.

No podía soportar verla así, era tan extraño lo que le sucedía pero yo siempre confiaba en ella, era muy sincera y no tenía motivos para no creer en ella. Ella lloraba suplicándome que hiciese lo posible para sacarla de ahí. Según me decía era tan hermosa que abusaban de ella, y si no daba muestras de cura y seguía afirmando su historia en las típicas revisiones de mes, esa noche era la peor de su vida. Para que no pudiera gritar ni llorar la drogaban, y poco a poco su cuerpo se llenaba de cicatrices que le dejaría marcada para toda su vida.

Ya no sería la misma. Me juré a mí misma que haría todo lo posible por devolverle a su antigua vida, ella no se lo merecía y todos aquellos médicos de pacotilla iban a pagarla algún día. Me tuve que despedir de ella con mucho pesar, aunque me doliese tanto saber lo que pudiesen hacer con ella, desde ese día no he vuelto a dormir bien sin tener una pesadilla de mi hermana y sus verdugos que poco a poco iban acercándola a la muerte.

Pasó un año y luché con mis padres, incluso con la policía y el gobierno para que la sacasen de ahí, pero, ¿qué persona en su sano juicio iba a creerse una historia de fantasía en boca de unas niñas de ocho y doce años? El 28 de diciembre mi hermana quedó en libertad como una deficiente que no tenía cura, estuvo cinco meses sin hablar. Llegó a casa y no hablaba con nadie, parecía como si le hubiesen arrebatada la capacidad para expresarse. Su cara era como una fría losa de mármol no sentía, no vivía. Las numerosas cicatrices de su cuerpo se acentuaban más que la última vez que la vi, pero los estúpidos médicos encontraron una estúpida excusa para no hacer sospechar a mis padres, y mis padres, tan ingenuos, se fiaron de ellos hasta el final. Mi corazón se rompía cada vez más cuando me enteré de que hacía pocos meses se intentó suicidar con un cubierto durante la comida, y desde ese día era un cuerpo sin vida.

No volvió a escaparse porque no volvió a soñar, y me juré ese día investigar su causa aunque ya no tuviese cura.

El 1 de marzo de 1996 Amanda se suicidó tirándose de un quinto piso.

Tres meses después empecé a tener sueños raros.

Al día siguiente aparecí en medio de un bosque sin recordar nada.

(9 años después)

Volviendo al principio...

Llegué a casa atravesando la silenciosa ciudad de Forks mientras poco a poco la gente iba despertándose de su gran letargo. Los hombres desayunaban tranquilos con sus mujeres preparándose para comenzar su día de trabajo, besaban en la frente a sus hijos mientras deseaban un buen día a sus mujeres.

Entré en casa sigilosamente desprendiéndome de esas dolorosas botas de tacón para no hacer demasiado ruido mientras subía peldaño a peldaño la escalera que conducía a mi habitación.

Me desprendí de la gabardina empapada y esa extraña indumentaria y la almacenaba junto a las demás en una maleta que escondía debajo de la cama. Mis noches nunca han vuelto a ser iguales desde hacía nueve años y nadie nunca se enteró de mi pequeño problema.

Si os ha gustado me gustaría que me dejasen algunos reviews, estoy abierta a cualquier tipo de propuestas como a cualquier tipo de comentarios.

Si veo que esta historia da juego la continuare sino tardare mas (tengo k tirarme todo el verano studiando...)

Y saben, los reviews me alegran el día.

pfiss dadle al go!


	2. Extraña sombra

CAPITULO 2: EXTRAÑA SOMBRA

Eran las 8:00 de la mañana y ya llevaba veinte minutos en casa después de mi repentino

"estado de shock", así llamaba a mis extrañas pérdidas de conciencia. Me metí en la ducha para relajar mis músculos todavía agarrotados, siempre que despertaba en el bosque me encontraba tan cansada, como si no hubiese dormido durante semanas. Mientras las gotas caían sobre mi cuerpo empecé a recordar el extraño sueño que había tenido hoy, que era muy distinto a los que había tenido hasta hoy. Solo recuerdo que estaba en mi cama leyendo mi libro preferido,

Cumbres Borracosas, cuando de repente me paralicé, no podía moverme y comencé a soñar...

Caminaba por una calle oscura y silenciosa sin un rumbo fijo cuando deslumbré a tres pasos de mí una sombra que me perseguía continuamente. Rápidamente me giré para comprobar quién me estaba gastando una broma cuando vi que no había nadie. Confundida eché a correr buscando el final de la calle que no aparecía, esta situación me estaba desesperando cuando de repente sentí otra vez esa presencia detrás de mí. Era tan extraño sentir que estas en el sitio y el momento equivocado y no tener miedo, sino una cierta curiosidad por saber qué estaba ocurriendo y a quién le correspondía esa sombra. Decidí actuar rápido y con un ligero movimiento me coloqué detrás de ese ser, esperando su respuesta. Estaba tan impresionada, nunca en mi vida había aguantado tanto tiempo sin caerme y ahora consigo moverme como los héroes en las películas de acción. Sin darme tiempo a respirar, ese extraño ser desapareció y apareció de espaldas a mí, en un oscuro callejón entre la oscuridad que cubría su figura. Abrumada empecé a caminar hacia él, muy alerta, cuando se giró y me paralizó lo que vi. Tenía el rostro oculto en las sombras pero podía ver sus ojos, unos ojos dorados penetrantes que me escrutaban lentamente y me impedían moverme. No podía dejar de mirar esos ojos que me atraían fuertemente a ese ser. En ellos pude vislumbrar un profundo odio e indiferencia con un toque de...¿compasión?.

Me había hipnotiza con su mirada y no podía hacer otra cosa que observarle en silencio cuando una voz profunda y hermosa me cautivo aún más cuando me di cuenta de donde provenía.

"Ven a mí" dijo con una varonil y seductora y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que acudir a su llamada. Me encontraba a escasos centímetros de él aunque seguía escondido entre las sombras cuando sigilosamente se acerco sus labios a mi cuello y tras un profundo gruñido de su garganta...Desperté en el bosque.

Temblaba de temor y emoción tras recordar ese sueño tan inalcanzable y a la vez tan real que no me di cuenta que en mi casa ya se oían los murmullos y pasos de mis padres despertándose un nuevo día para marchar a sus quehaceres. Mi madre era parecida a mí físicamente, aunque parecía hacer el papel de adolescente y yo de madre en la mayoría de nuestras conversaciones.

Era mucho mas hermosa que yo aunque después de la muerte de Amanda muchas arrugas de

Cansancio y muchas marcas de sufrimiento han aparecido en su piel. Recuerdo su encantadora sonrisa contagiosa ya que se borró de su rostro, y sus preciosos ojos café penetrantes eran sinceros y cautivadores. Amanda heredó la hermosura de Reneé mientras que yo también heredé los rasgos de Charlie aunque tampoco fuese tan hermoso como ellas, también era agraciado. Charlie y yo nos parecíamos mucho ya que éramos igual de torpes y parecíamos muy maduros con respecto nuestra edad. Charlie era muy comprensivo y siempre me ha apoyado y me ha sacado la cara tanto enfrente de mi madre como enfrente de los profesores o el director. Era el que mejor me entendía.

Mis padres nunca llegaron a enterarse de mi odioso problema y nunca llegaron a sospecharlo.

Charlie debía apresurarse en su coche patrulla para ir a trabajar un día más a la comisaría mientras que mi madre debía acudir a trabajar al estudio fotográfico. La mayor parte del tiempo lo pasaba sola en casa o iba con mis amigos Mike, Jessica y Ángela a dar una vuelta. Por supuesto, la biblioteca de Forks siempre estaba abierta para mí, era mi lugar preferido.

Me apresuré a salir de la ducha y observar en el espejo como mi cara seguía con un conocido rubor que me ponía muy nerviosa. Mi pelo ondulado lucía bastante bien cuando tenía tiempo en arreglármelo, aunque casi todas las mañanas o me lo recogía y me lo planchaba.

Un día estuve a punto de ir a la peluquería a cortármelo bastante puesto que era muy rebelde y me sacaba de quicio, los mechones morenos se resistían tanto al peine que siempre desistía y me lo recogía en una sencilla coleta. Mis ojos color chocolate estaban bastante cansados, tenía unas profundas ojeras que contrastaban con mi pálida piel y me añadía años de vida.

Me reía de mi reciente aspecto ya que así dejaría de tener encima de mí al pesado de Mike al que ya había rechazado en bastantes ocasiones. Me preocupaba que la gente sospechase de mi cansancio y mala cara, y tenía que poner la excusa de la propensión a tener bajones de tensión.

Era viernes y pero hoy era un día de fiesta para los estudiantes, por lo tanto no tenía que aparecer por el instituto.

Bajé a la cocina a desayunar mientras pensaría que hacer durante todo el día. Por mucho que quisiese despejar mi mente el extraño hombre de mi sueño se colaba en mis pensamientos y me hacía temblar. Eran tan misteriosos y atrayentes que habían ejercido un poder sobre mí y era recordar esos ojos dorados y me volvía loca. ¡Cómo podía hacerme sentir así un sueño!, era tan ficticio y a la vez tan real que me hacía confundir la realidad con mi subconsciente.

Si una idea clara saqué ese día era que quería volver a ver esos ojos penetrantes que me tanto me hipnotizaban y me hacían sentir mucha curiosidad.

Decidí hacer la colada y más tarde llamar a Ángela y Jess para avisarles de mis planes de hoy, ir a la biblioteca.

En clase de literatura se habló de un libro bastante interesante que trataba sobre el significado de los sueños.

Nuestra profesora nos mandó hacer un pequeño trabajo sobre ese libro ya que nos explicaba que era un libro con ideas claras, era bastante organizado y conciso. Hoy era el día más indicado para acabar el trabajo y qué mejor que buscar el libro en la biblioteca. Subí a mi habitación y después de ordenarla me apresuré a vestirme para llamar a mis amigos y poder llegar a mi destino antes de las once.

Me puse unos vaqueros negros ajustados con unas deportivas negras y cómodas, por si acaso se repetían mis conocidos tropezones y caídas. Me abroché la camisa negra dejando el botón de arriba sin abrochar para pronunciar el escote, me pinté los ojos de negro y me recogí el pelo en una coleta alta.

Desde que murió mi hermana mi ropa preferentemente era negra, era un poco más rebelde de lo que nunca podría haber sido. Una noche en una fiesta bebí tanto que a la mañana siguiente me desperté con una gasa que taponaba el tatuaje que me acompañaría el resto de mis días como fuego en al piel. Desde ese día iba de luto fuese a donde fuese, mi vida nunca se volvió a llenar de color y si había algo que odiaba con todo mi corazón era la hipocresía y la falsedad.

Tomé mi bolso y suspiré al ver que el lugar que me correspondía del aparcamiento seguía vacío, dijeron que mi Jaguar XKR-R necesitaba mas retoques después del fatídico accidente en el cual mi coche sufrió una embestida por detrás que le dejó una gran abolladura mientras que el otro coche tuvo apenas rasguños.

La biblioteca se encontraba al oeste de Forks y no había tanta distancia desde mi casa.

Tardé quince minutos en llegar a la puerta y me disponía a entrar a la tienda cuando en la acera de enfrente vi algo que despertó mi curiosidad. Un hombre observaba con detenimiento el escaparate de una joyería cuando se percató de que alguien le miraba y girándose sobre sí mismo nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

Ese hombre tenía un semblante misterioso y vestía de una forma anticuada pero conseguía pasar desapercibido. Lo más curioso de todo es que sentía que conocía de algo a ese hombre, pero no conseguía recordar de que. Decidí no darle importancia, seguramente sería un amigo de mis padres o simplemente lo habría visto demasiadas veces en algún parque o establecimiento. Entré en la biblioteca y saludando a la bibliotecaria me dirigí a la sección en la cual se encontraba el libro.

El título era "El reflejo de los sueños" y desde el primer momento en que lo vi deseé empezar a leerlo. Me senté en una mesa solitaria cerca de la ventana y empecé a estructurar los folios y ordenar mi entorno de estudio, abrí el libro en la página uno y comencé a leer los distintos significados de los sueños mas frecuentes.

"Si en el sueño apareces volando o eres el pájaro significa que ansias libertad, deseas salir de esa vida llena de estrés y relajarte o tomarte unas vacaciones. Si sueños que te tiras por un precipicio significa que se avecina una mala temporada en tu vida y que te va a costar superarlo, si sueñas que..."

Dejé de leer, me paré en seco, me paralicé, dejé de tener control en mi cuerpo y...

Desperté en el bosque, tenía la misma sensación de cansancio y sobre todo frustración ya que era la primera vez que me pasaba dos veces en un mismo día, y además había dejado mi trabajo a la mitad.

Me levanté costosamente del suelo y me di cuenta del extraño tarje que cubría mi cuerpo.

Un vestido morado oscuro sin tirantes y ajustado cubría mi torso hasta mis caderas donde se ensanchaba y acababa con mucho vuelo, justamente por debajo de la rodilla. Estas vez mis pies estaba cubiertos por unas botas con plataforma y hebillas y mi pelo caía suavemente acariciando mi espalda a la altura de mi cintura y su textura era tan fina y sedosa que pensé que no me pertenecía. Mi vestido tenía un pequeño detalle llamativo que me llamaba la atención, estaba teñido de rojo por partes ya parecía haber sido utilizado por una de esas cazavampiros góticas de las películas de zombies.

Estaba contenta porque por fin había tenido un encuentro con esos perturbadores ojos dorados.

Penumbra total, no sabía ni donde me encontraba ni tan ni siquiera si estaba sola o acompañada.

El ruido de una corriente y el chapoteo del agua rompía el homogéneo silencia y ahogaba mis pasos que se acercaban al río. Era tan fuerte la corriente que las gotas chocaban entre sí y salían salpicadas por mis piernas, resbalando hasta morir en el suelo.

Perdí la noción del tiempo cuando de repente una mano fría y dura como el mármol se posó en mi mejilla haciéndome estremecerme. Abrí los ojos lentamente y me topé con esos ojos dorados, sin saber que hacer posé mis manos en su cara, rememorando todos sus rasgos. Poseía unos rasgos perfectos, pasé levemente mis dedos sobre sus párpados, su nariz y por sus labios entre abiertos que expulsaban un aroma embriagador que quería probar. Ese hombre no se inmutaba y se dejaba llevar por mis manos calientes, aunque su cuerpo fuese de hielo nuestras caricias desprendían chispas eléctricas que calentaban nuestra piel. Pasaron minutos hasta que su cuerpo se tensó y con una voz maravillosa y especial, tan encantadora que podía provenir de un ángel, y me susurró:

-Huye Bella, huye y no intentes razonar porqué-.

Abrí los ojos de sopetón y él ya no estaba ahí. Ya me encontraba en el bosque.

No debía de ser más de las cuatro así que orientándome me apresuré a llegar a casa y planear que hacer el resto de la tarde. Me sonrojaba al ver tantas caras y tantos ojos encima de mí por mi llamativa indumentaria y cada vez eran mas inmensas las ganas de llegar a casa, sobre todo con esas extrañas manchas rojas del vestido. Iba a pasar por la biblioteca para recoger mi trabajo cuando una ambulancia y un coche patrulla cruzaron la calle y se detuvieron a pocos metros de donde me hallaba. Con el ceño fruncido, la curiosidad me venció y me acerque a ver que había sucedido cuando una extraña corriente eléctrica atravesó mi cuerpo taladrándome la cabeza provocándome una supuesta caída, pero mis piernas reaccionaron mas rápido de lo que yo me hubiese esperado. Llegué a mi destino y me di cuenta que un cuerpo se hallaba tendido en medio de la carretera con un charco de sangre alrededor de la cabeza.

Otro rayo atravesó mi cuerpo haciéndome daño una vez cuando reconocí la cara del asesinado.

Era el hombre misterioso que miraba el escaparate. Me di cuenta de la herida que poseía en la cabeza que había sido provocado por un objeto punzante. Mi pequeño instinto me decía que no era un lugar adecuado y que corría peligro acechando ese lugar, pero una voz nerviosa e histérica me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¡Tú! ¡Has sido tú!- me apuntaba con un dedo tembloroso y con una cara mezclada con horror y miedo.

No entendía nada, me paralicé y deje mi mente en blanco hasta que mi cerebro fue capaz de dotarlas de un sentido y mi mandíbula se desencajó. Comencé a correr antes de que la gente se percatara de mis presencia mientras seguía dándole vueltas y seguía recopilando esa información.¿Acaso esa mujer me estaba acusando de asesinato?

Eso explicaba las manchas de mi vestido pero, ¿que driantes estaba pasando aquí? ¿Cómo podía haber sido capaz de asesinar a alguien sin ser consciente? Era imposible, yo estaba estudiando y no estaba haciendo nada malo.

Además yo nunca sería capaz de cometer tanta desfachatez y menos a un hombre que no conocía de nada.

Aún recordaba las palabras del hombre de mi sueño que me aconsejaba huir, no se porque le hice caso pero estaba segura que este no era el mejor momento para discutir con nadie mi presunto acto.

Llegué a casa temblando de miedo y me apresuré a subir a mi cuarto y a desprenderme de ese extraño vestido y darme una ducha caliente para relajarme cuando me percaté de un extraño bulto situado en mi escritorio. Era una daga oxidada que se encontraba cubierta de sangre y a su lado un anillo con un símbolo extraño también cubierta de esa sustancia roja y espesa.

Antes de desmayarme de la impresión observé que al lado de mi ordenador se encontraba "el reflejo de los sueños" intacto y con el sello de la biblioteca y a su lado una carpeta roja con una pila de folios grapados y estructurados. Mi trabajo ya estaba acabado.

* * *

Ya saben, los reviews me alegran el día.

pfiss dadle al go!


	3. Baile de máscaras

CAPITULO 3: Baile de máscaras

Desperté tendida en el suelo de mi habitación mientras los últimos rayos del crepúsculo se abrían paso por los visillos de la ventana. Un molesto ruido me sacó de mi profundo sueño, sueño que me impedía ver la realidad en la que me encontraba, que me despejó durante un tiempo.

El teléfono seguía sonando hasta que decidí atenderlo ya que me producía un dolor de cabeza inmenso, bastantes cosas tenía ya en la cabeza como para tener que aguantar un molesto sonido. Bajé las escaleras cuidadosamente y respondí deseando que fuese un número equivocado, me faltaban las ganas de tener que hablar con alguien.

-¡Bella! ¿Estás bien?¡Llevó mas de cinco minutos seguidos llamándote!¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo?-me preguntó una alterada Jessica.

-Tranquila Jess, estaba descansando en el sofá, ¿a qué se debe tu llamada?- respondí cansinamente pensando que esta llamada no iba a ser de mi gusto. Jess era mi amiga pero a veces conseguía sacarme de quicio, o me rayaba la cabeza con su vida o me metía en algún problema. A pesar de ello, siempre estaba ahí cuando lo necesitaba. Aún así, esta llamada no tenía buena pinta.

-Bella, ¿a qué no sabes que?, este sábado se organiza una fiesta medieval en el gimnasio del instituto, pero puede acudir todo el pueblo, ¡es un baile de máscaras!¡Suena muy misterioso!

Estoy deseando que llegue ese día, además habrá que comprarse un vestido, estoy muy emocionada, Bella, prométeme que irás, por favor...-me pidió Jess casi suplicante.

-No lo sé Jess, sabes lo poco que me gustan los bailes-es cierto, siempre que podía evitaba acudir a los bailes, mi torpeza acababa arruinando todo. Por eso y más parecía una chica bastante rara y mis amigos no me entendían. Nunca había tenido alguna relación con algún chico, y no es porque era un monstruo sino que no tenía ningún interés en alguno, porque bastante pesadito era

Mike en ese sentido, sino que ninguno me atraía tanto como para ponerme a su nivel, por lo menos, ningún hombre real, porque al acordarme de extraño chico de ojos dorados...

-Bella, ¿sigues ahí?, dime que me acompañas, no quiero ir sola, además es la mejor oportunidad para hablar con Mike de...ya sabes, estoy muy ansiosa, dime que te lo pensarás y al menos acompáñanos a Ang y a mí a comprarnos los vestidos-exclamó mi querida amiga.

-Está bien, accedo a lo de los vestidos-.

-Te paso a recoger mañana a las 4, ¿vale?, por cierto bella, gracias por lo del trabajo-.

-¿De qué trabajo me hablas, Jess?-a veces no entendía a esta chica.

-Bella, el trabajo de literatura, el que me as ayudado a hacer esta tarde, ¿me vas a decir que no te acuerdas?-me preguntó confundida.

-Jess, no te he ayudado a hacer el trabajo, ¿se puede saber que te has tomado?-contesté al borde de desespero, ¿es qué me había perdido la mitad del día?¿Por qué me tenía que estar pasando esto?¿acaso es real?.

-Bella, ¿estás bien?, me preocupas...-me dijo con sinceridad en la voz, ¿y si tenía razón y la había ayudado en su trabajo? Tantas cosas raras me sucedían que me esperaba cualquier cosa.

-Si Jess, tranquila, ha sido un pequeño lápsus, ya sabes, me acabo de despertar y eso...-.

-Está bien, ya te lo pagaré de alguna forma, ¡Ah!, prométeme llevar el día del baile las lentillas que llevabas hoy, no sabía que te gustase el color lila, últimamente estás muy cambiada, ¡pero esa a mí me gusta!- me dijo ilusionada.

-¿¡Lentillas!?...-definitivamente el mundo estaba en contra mío, y yo no sabía dónde meterme, no se que hacer...

-Bella, Bella... ¿estas ahí?-.

-Lo siento Jess, tengo que colgar, nos vemos mañana adiós-.

Pero, ¿que diablos estaba pasando?, en qué mundo me encontraba, ¿de verdad era todo esto real?

No, tenía que despertar de un momento a otro. Como explicarle a alguien lo que me sucedía, que sufría pérdidas de conocimiento en las cuales me introducía en unos sueños donde un hombre atractivo me seducía y me decía cosas extrañas, y sobre todo hacía despertar en mí sensaciones que nunca pensé que sentiría y luego desaparecía. Luego despertaba en medio del bosque con una extraña ropa y mi mundo cambia radicalmente. Era cómo si en ese tiempo de pérdida de conocimiento mi alma durmiese profundamente y otra alma se apoderase de mi cuerpo y actuase tal y cómo le venía en gana. Pero, ¿que tonterías son esas, en que estás pensando? Asqueada subí a mi cuarto y me desplomé en mi cama. En esos momentos giré mi cabeza para mirar el cielo por la ventana cuando recordé el extraño anillo y el objeto punzante manchado de esa sustancia roja que me ponía enferma. Lave el objeto, se me quedó la cara tan blanca como las sábanas de mi cama, y lo guardé en la maleta junto con las demás ropas. Eché un pequeño vistazo al anillo, era muy simple pero lo único que podía tener valor eran las palabras grabadas en él.

El anillo era tan viejo que casi no se podían distinguir. Acercándolo más a mi cara conseguí descifrarlo.

"Saint Cataline" rezaba el anillo. No se porqué pero esa frase me resultaba muy familiar, como sí cada día pasase enfrente del mismo cartel pero sin mirar detenidamente la frase se grabara en mi mente pero sin poder relacionarla con nada. Me puse el anillo y estaba tan exhausta que me dejé caer en la cama, esperando a mis padres que no tardarían nada en llegar, y así poder cenar tranquilas charlando sobre su día de trabajo y yo como siempre teniendo que mentir sobre mi interesante día. Luego poder desplomarme en mi cama y esperar un nuevo día llegar.

Otra vez penumbra, un olor a pino fresco inundo mis fosas nasales y me provocó un pequeño suspiro. ¡Cómo añoraba ese olor y como disfrutaba cuando inundaba mis pulmones! Me llenaba y me permitía respirar profundamente relajándome y así pudiendo olvidarme de todos los recientes pensamientos me machacaban continuamente. La luz de la luna se filtraba por la finas y puntiagudas hojas de los pinos húmedos por la lluvia, y hacía que éste pinedo pareciese mágico.

Una esperada voz me sacó de mi ensimismamiento y me estremecí pero no de miedo, sino de alegría por volver a oírle, por volver a sentir esas mariposas por mi estómago cada vez que lo sentía cerca de mí.¿Qué me estaba pasando?¿Por qué sólo podía ser feliz en mis sueños y todo esto no podía ser real? Me angustiaba sólo el pensarlo.

-Ven Isabella, acércate a mí-.

Sinceramente no sabía donde se encontraba hasta que unas heladas manos me tomaron por la cintura y me giraron lentamente para poder observarle. Estaba tapado por una máscara dorada y ni a la luz de la luna conseguía observarle del todo y grabar en mi mente su imagen al igual que su voz.

Intenté arrebatarle la máscara para poder observar el rostro perfecto de ese ángel caído del cielo, o para ver el producto de mi imaginación tan perfecto pera a la vez tan real. Él se separó de mí y noté un gran vacío que casi me produjo derramar unas finas lágrimas de angustia y soledad.

Con una sonrisa torcida que me dejó sin respiración, con una sonrisa picante me dijo:

-Bella, sólo podremos estar juntos cuando estés en las mismas condiciones que yo-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-susurré aunque creo que el me había conseguido oír. Su mirada me dejaba sin respiración, cada minuto que lo miraba hiperventilaba, no podía dejar de mirarle, pero a la vez me iba a matar de asfixia si no lograba desviar la mirada de esos ojos dorados, de ese líquido dorado, de esos ojos cargados de misterio y ternura. De un momento a otro pensé que me desmayaría.

Él se sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una máscara que coloco suavemente cubriendo mi rostro y volvió a repetir.

-Solamente estaremos juntos cuándo nos veamos en la misma situación-.

En ese momento creo que llegué a entender lo que él quería decirme, me estaba incitando a acudir al baile de máscaras? Eso es imposible, no es real, no puede ser real. Madre mía, ¿y si lo era?.

No podía concentrarme más, el seguía sujetando la máscara sobre mi rostro y suavemente rozaba una de mis mejillas, provocándome un gran sonrojo. Odiaba sonrojarme, eso me hacía más vulnerable ya que me impedía mentir y dejaba mostrar a la gente gran parte de mis sentimientos.

Eso junto a la facilidad que tengo para llorar, era lo que más aborrecía de mí.

En ese momento dio un pasó atrás, se podía ver pena en sus ojos, y se fue alejando poco a poco.

La sensación de bienestar que sentía hace poco desapareció dejándome envuelta en un gran vacío.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, antes de que se marchara, le pregunté.

-¿Cómo es que tu sabes mi nombre y yo no el tuyo?¿es que acaso eres real?-.

-Eso ya lo verás, me llamo Ed...-.

Desapareció de mi vista y me quedé sola en ese bosque, sin respuesta y temblando de miedo.

Los ruidos de la noche fueron apareciendo y una bandada de murciélagos salió volando hacía mí provocándome una caído y desordenando mi pelo. Me levanté intentando evitar a todos esos murciélagos que intentaban atacarme y salí corriendo en la dirección en la que había desaparecido mi querido Ed y lo que siga. Corrí muy deprisa intentando alcanzarle pero no había ni rastro de é, ni siquiera me dijo su nombre. Sollozando, llorando, desesperada corrí saliendo del pinedo hasta que dejé de sentir el suelo bajo mis pies y vi que estaba cayendo desde un acantilado hasta las oscuras profundidades de la tierra.

Desperté de nuevo en el bosque aquel, era completamente de noche y según apuntaba mi reloj mis padres llevaban más de dos horas en casa. Sintiendo la preocupación por parte de ellos corrí de camino a mi casa, intentando evitar las zonas oscuras, cuando sentí que alguien me seguía.

No tenía tiempo para detenerme y con los temblores que llevaba encima tras el sueño decidí dejarlo como un producto de mi imaginación y seguir corriendo hasta mi casa.

Cuando llegué mis padres se encontraban en la cocina, terminando de cenar. No me percaté de la ropa que llevaba puesta aunque consistía en una camiseta negra de tirantes y unos pantalones ajustados y largos con unos zapatos planos, todo negro. Sinceramente podía pasar por mi ropa, aunque volvía a llevar el colgante de ónice que guardaba en mi maleta y el pelo lo llevaba recogido con una cinta de una forma muy extraña. Me senté en la cocina para coger aire y explicarles a mis padres el porqué de mi tardanza, les mentí diciéndoles que estaba terminando el trabajo en casa de Jessica, y ellos se encontraban tan cansados que se fiaron de mí.

No tenía hambre así que no cené, subí a mi cuarto y me cambié de ropa, me tumbé en la cama y antes de quedarme dormida reflexioné todas las situaciones, palabras, hechos que me sucedieron ese día.

Si una conclusión saqué es que acudiría a ese baile tal y cómo me dijo mi ángel sin nombre, y me dormí pensando en él.

Desperté dándole un manotazo al molesto despertador ahogando el pitido. Eran las 6:00 de la mañana, tenía que darme prisa ya que había quedado con Jessica y Ángela para pasar la tarde en Port Angels y así comprarnos los vestidos. Esa noche no pude dormir más de dos horas seguidas, estaba tan nerviosa por el acontecimiento de la noche del sábado que mis nervios me jugaron una mala pasada.

Tenía tantas ganas de poder verlo que mi corazón latía a un ritmo desbocado y pensé que en cualquier momento explotaría de la emoción. Me levanté y me dirigí al baño para darme una rápida ducha, bajar a desayunar y terminar todas mis tareas para tener mi tarde libre.

Me miré en el espejo durante unos momentos mientras me lavaba los dientes y me di cuenta que tenía unas ojeras bastante acentuadas por mi mala noche, si quería asistir al baile presentable debía de echar mano a alguno de los muchos cosméticos de mi madre, que a veces solo me parecían elementos de tortura, en abundancia.

Busqué en el armario de mi madre y seleccione cuatro botes que tenían la misma función pero que tenían distinto efecto en diferentes pieles. ¿Se supone que ahora las chicas vamos a tener que estudiar que tono de pote queda mejor en cada piel? A veces llegaba a pensar que este mundo se volvía cada vez más materialista y que todos nuestros principios morales ya no importaban. En fin, por algo mis amigos se burlan de mí llamándome rara, es algo que incluso he meditado profundamente, aunque yo prefiero llamarlo "ser especial". Elegí uno al azar y me lo repartí por la cara, salí del bañe sin antes mirarme en el espejo temiendo parecer un payaso y bajé a la cocina a prepararme mi rutinario bol de cereales. Mis padres ya estaban desayunando tranquilos en sus respectivos sitios, suspiré pensando que ese era el mejor momento para contarles mi reciente plan de ese tarde y también el plan de la noche, aunque estaba segurísima que mi madre no pondría ninguna pega por el hecho de verme salir una noche con mis amigos como haría cualquier chica de mi edad.

-Ehmm…mamá, papa, bueno…sólo quería pediros permiso para acudir con Ángela y Jessica a Port Angels esta tarde para comprarme el vestido para acudir esta noche al baile de máscaras que se…-.

-¡Bella! Pensé que ese tipo de fiestas no iban contigo, no sabes lo contenta que me haces al oír eso, tu padre y yo estamos de acuerdo en que vayas al baile en el gimnasio con la condición de que no regreses muy tarde y que vuelvas a casa acompañada, no sabes cuántos peligros puede haber a esas horas de la noche-me interrumpió Reneé demasiado emocionada para ser ella.

-Vaya, increíble, pensé que no te gustaba bailar Bella, si es por algún chico de tu instituto o que hayas conocido con tus amigos de La Push…-dijo un confundido Charlie antes de que le cortase.

-¡No papá! esto…simplemente es por hacerle un favor a mis amigas y…porque necesito salir más a menudo-vaya, a veces sentía que mi mente era totalmente cristalina.

-Bueno Bella, de todos modos, ¿por qué no haces una visita a Jacob? Hace bastante que no te pasas por La Push- preguntó el insistente de Charlie.

-Si bueno papá si tengo tiempo lo llamo, me voy a ordenar mi cuarto-.

-Espera bella, antes de que subas tenemos que decirte que pasaremos toda la mañana y media tarde fuera, hemos quedado con unos viejos amigos en Seattle y supongo que nos quedaremos a comer, teníamos muchas ganas de verlos-bueno, así al menos estaría bastante tranquila en casa.

-Vale mamá, que paséis un buen día-les di un beso en la mejilla y subí corriendo las escaleras procurando no caerme.

Mientras terminaba mis tareas me pasé todo el rato pensando en ese extraño chico y en el asesinato en el que no se encontró autor, deseché rápidamente la idea de haber sido yo la causante de aquello, pensé que fueron unas serie de casualidades, esa mujer estaría tan nerviosa que me habría confundido con cualquier persona, las manchas del vestido junto a la daga podía haber sido perfectamente algún artículo de broma, tantas veces sufría "sonambulismo" que mientras me dirigía a alguna parte unos niños me gastaron una broma y luego sin querer coloqué la daga en mi escritorio. Aunque aún así esa daga era bastante lujosa como para ser un artículo de broma, además estaba bastante afilada. ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? Sigue siendo imposible que yo pueda haber matado a alguien. Volví a desechar esas ideas de mi cabeza y comencé a pensar en él, en nuestro encuentro, y en la desilusión que me llevaría si me enterase de que seguía formando parte de mis sueños y esto no había sido más que un producto de mi subconsciente. En el fondo, me estaba ilusionando demasiado. Me acordé de lo que me dijo mi padre, que quedase con Jacob. Jacob había sido hasta hace mas de seis meses mi mejor amigo y mi confidente, aunque en el fondo el buscase algo más. Pero empezamos a discutir y empezó a ponerse celoso cada vez que me veía con mis amigos, sobre todo con Mike, y ya no tenía tanto tiempo para él. Decidimos darnos un tiempo pero él se olvidó de mí, empezó a salir con una chica de su grupo y no quiso saber nada de mí. Tuve una mala temporada, todo gracias a los recuerdos de todos nuestros momentos juntos, pero la vida no acababa ahí. Así que no iba a ser yo la primera en humillarme enfrente de él pidiéndole seguir nuestra amistad, aunque reconocía que lo echaba mucho de menos. Ya no formaba parte de la vida de Jacob Así que no me quedaba más remedio que echarle a él también de mi vida. Pensando y pensando se me fue la mañana muy rápido, quedaba media hora para las 4:00, pero decidí vestirme y esperarlas leyendo un libro. Me puse una camiseta gris de tirantes con un escote de pico, unos piratas negros ajustados y unas playeras grises muy simples.

Bajé al salón con un ejemplar de la gran escritora Jane Austen, "Orgullo y prejuicio", el cual me encantaba leer y releer ya que conseguía evadirme del mundo, trasladándome a un mundo donde el alma de una mujer busca su media naranja en un mundo totalmente desconocida para ella. Donde el amor superaba con creces todos los obstáculos. A las 4:00 llamaron a la puerta mis sonrientes y entusiastas amigas, y con una fingida sonrisa les indiqué el camino hacía mi Jaguar negro. No es que no tuviese ganas de ir, es más, estaba tan nerviosa que tenía miedo de enfermar y no poder acudir esta noche a nuestro encuentro. Pero seguía odiando las fiestas y los bailes, solamente lo hacía por verle.

Propuse ir en mi coche a Port Angeles ya que era el más rápido de nuestros coches y tampoco nos apetecía malgastar el tiempo. Mientras íbamos de camino y escuchábamos canciones de Linkin Park o Him, bajé las ventanillas dejando entrar al aire que efusivamente y con fuerza revolvía mis cabellos y revolvía mi cara haciéndome sentir libre. Disfrutaba tanto conduciendo mi Jaguar, me hacía sentir tan libre y tan llena, cuándo me lo compré me advirtieron que este coche fue fabricado para sufrir emociones fuertes y sobre todo para alcanzar grandes velocidades. Alguna que otra vez me sentía tan bien que excedía los límites de velocidad, que mi padre fuese policía no significaba que yo fuese una chica que respetaba las leyes. Sin darme cuenta empecé a subir la velocidad hasta que los gritos de mis acompañantes me sacaron de mi ensimismamiento

Y empecé a controlarme. Al fin y al cabo tenían razón, no debía de exponerme a ningún tipo de peligro ya que tenía el don de atraer todos los problemas posibles. Era como un tarro de miel en un panal de abejas. Media hora después llegamos a la polis de los centros comerciales, no nos costó mucho encontrar nuestro objetivo ya que Jessica se sabía de memoria la ubicación de cada tienda. Nos indicó la entrada de una estancia bastante grande, aunque desde fuera era bastante sosa. Entramos y pensé que no pude estar más equivocada, era gigante y estaba decorada con muebles antiguos pero a la vez caros y lujosos, todos ambientados con la época. Era una tienda en la que podías encontrar cualquier tipo de objeto utilizado durante el sigo XVIII, tanto vestidos como armarios, poemas, tinta, alfombras e incluso inventos poco conocidos pero bastante imprescindibles en aquella época. Si pudiese llegar a trabajar en este lugar acabaría confundiendo la realidad y empezaría a pensar que seguíamos viviendo en aquella época. Encontramos la sección de ropa, y pasamos la mayor parte de la tarde mirando los vestidos y los zapatos a juego. La primera en encontrarlos fue Jessica, escogió un vestido recién traído de Paris de color dorado con un poco de escote que cubría levemente sus hombros, que caía de una forma extraña por sus piernas, pero que era elegante y ostentoso. También escogió unas sandalias doradas con tacón de aguja que la hacían parecer más alta de lo que ya era. La siguiente fue Ángela que escogió un vestido crema bastante sencillo sin escote, con unos guantes blancos a juego, y con mucho vuelo y los bordes blancos. Ángela era bastante mas recatada que Jessica en todos los sentidos, prefería más la comodidad que el aspecto, por eso escogió unos zapatos de punta redonda blancos de tacón cuadrado. Estuve buscando durante mucho tiempo cuando sin querer choqué con una chica bastante bajita que no pareció ni inmutarse. Ella me miró y me sonrió, estuvo así durante unos segundos hasta que me señaló un vestido y se marchó corriendo con mucha gracia. Qué extraño pensé, lo cierto es que era muy hermosa. Miré el vestido y me sorprendí bastante, era el perfecto para mí, no era ni muy ostentoso pero era elegante, era un vestido de encaje, ajustado hasta la cadera de la que caía un vuelo hasta mis tobillos. El vestido era de color azul marino con los bordes negros y un lazo atado a mi cintura también negro. Escogí unos zapatos negros sin tacón de punta redonda, no quería arriesgarme a hacer el ridículo si por algún casual me caía o me tropezaba, tan solo por querer llevar unos zapatos bonitos; prefería ante todo la comodidad. Pasamos a la sección de las mascaras, sinceramente la mejor de toda la tienda. Podía quedarme toda la tarde observando todas esas máscaras, todas ellas unas grandes obras de arte. Cada una única, de un estilo único. Encontré una que hacía juego con mi vestido y era perfecta, me encantaba el estilo, estaba tallada con mucho cuidado y las pinceladas bastante estudiadas. Terminamos de comprar y estábamos tan exhaustas que decidimos descansar en una cafetería mientras no comíamos un helado. Les conté el percance que había tenido con esa chica y Jessica me contó que ella era uno de los hijos de un matrimonio que se había mudado hace unos días. Según la madre de Jessica, que había estado hablando el otro día con un familiar, el padre era un sofisticado médico que había sido trasladado a Forks, y que tenían cinco jóvenes hijos. Según Jessica el matrimonio era bastante joven y era imposible que tuviesen tantos hijos y además todos con tanta edad. Jessica nos comentó que habían sido todos adoptados, que se llevaban muy poca edad, es más, eran dos parejas y un soltero que debía ser encantador. Después de ruborizarme mientras me incitaban a hacerme amiga esa noche de ese chico, ya que de las tres era la única que no tenía un objetivo, nos apresuramos a llegar a Forks para tener tiempo para prepararnos. Jessica estaba muy impaciente por Encontrarse con Mike esa noche ya que estaba cien por cien segura de que acabarían saliendo juntos, y Ángela estaba muy feliz de celebrar su primer mes junto con Ben en una gran fiesta.

Las dejé en sus respectivas casas habiendo quedado a las 12:00 en la puerta del gimnasio y llegué a mi silenciosa casa deseando tener tiempo para tomarme una infusión de los nervios que tenía. Subí directamente a mi habitación ya que no tenía una pizca de hambre, y por un día no me iba a ocurrir nada. Me volví a duchar ya que quería estar perfecta para esta noche, y me eche mi champú favorito de fresas que inundó mis fosas nasales y me dejó una sensación de bienestar. Necesitaba relajarme un poco si no quería estropearme la noche. Salí de la ducha y me sequé el pelo mientras pensaba que peinado hacerme, decidí recogérmelo en un moño dejando mechones rizados suelos por mi cara, era el peinado más elegante que sabía hacerme y el que mejor me quedaba. Tardé más de diez minutos en enfundarme ese pesado vestido, estaba sola en casa y nadie podía ayudarme. El vestido se encajaba como los corsés, bastante sencillo, pero siempre acababa enredadaza o perdiendo el equilibrio. Me prometí a mi misma buscar ayuda la próxima vez que me ocurriese algo parecido. Ya vestido me dirigí al baño a dame un poco de maquillaje, siempre que podía me pintaba los ojos de negro pero no por sentirme guapa si no por esconder mis ojos, esconder mis sentimientos, cubrir mi cara de maquillaje escondiendo las pequeñas arrugas de sufrimiento o las marcas de alguna caída, simplemente por eso. Pero ese día necesitaba ir presentable a el evento, así que me di un poco de rimel para realzar mis pestañas y un poco de sombra azul, pero sin pasarme. Cubrí mis labios con una fina capa de pintalabios rojizo, que contrastaba con mi pálida piel y me hacían parecer una muñequita de porcelana, tan frágil que podía romperse en cualquier momento, y así era si no miraba por donde andaba. Me calcé esos zapatos tan cómodos y bajé a la cocina a tomarme una tila porque tenía tantos nervios que necesitaba tranquilizarme un poco, pero es que iba a encontrarme con él, estaba demasiado ansiosa. Esperaba que no fuese un producto de mi imaginación, hubiese sido una gran pérdida de tiempo el tiempo que gasté en Port Angeles y sobre todo pensando en él. Mientras me tomaba la tila me di cuenta que aún llevaba puesto el anillo de aquel hombre, era sencillo pero elegante, y encajaba perfectamente en mi dedo, así que decidí dejármelo puesto, si me aburría ya sabía con que jugar. Salí de casa y en un cuarto de hora llegué a la puerta del gimnasio, a las 12:00 en punto. Mientras caminaba por la calle vi que las calles estaban llenas de jóvenes bien vestidos, que se dirigían al mismo lugar que yo, y con esos trajes y vestidos parecía que había retrocedido en el tiempo y me encontraba en mi sigo preferido. Me sentó tan bien el ver eso que dentro de mí mi alma empezó a saltar de la emoción, algo muy raro en mí. Tres minutos después llegaron Jessica y Ángela deslumbrantes, iban preciosas cada una metida dentro de esos pesados vestidos, peinadas como en aquella época. Antes de entrar nos colocamos las máscaras ya que solas no podíamos, y observando como era imposible reconocernos entre nosotras, cogimos aire y abrimos la puerta

Entramos al gimnasio que ya estaba lleno de gente y lo que vi me dejó sin palabras. Parecía el interior de un palacio del sigo XVIII, era realmente deslumbrante. En vez de oír la típica música rock o Jazz de las fiestas de graduación a mis oídos llegaba una música proveniente de una serie de instrumentos de orquesta que tocaban una de mis canciones clásicas favoritas. Estaba demasiado a gusto y demasiado feliz allí dentro, me sentía como una princesa de nuestros cuentos de cuna, no deseaba que acabase esa noche. Mis amigas me condujeron hasta la otra parte del gimnasio donde se encontraban Mike, Ben y muchos más de clase, aunque sinceramente no me apetecía estar con ellos ya que esperaba la aparición de aquel hombre. Ángela me cogió de la mano para que no me perdiese y notando el anillo me preguntó de donde lo había sacado, evidentemente le mentí diciéndole que me lo encontré por la calle. Ella se acercó para leer esa inscripción que le acabó resultando muy familiar. Despertó mi curiosidad y entusiasmada le pregunté a qué le sonaba, ella me dijo que a las afueras de Forks había un edificio abandonado muy antiguo que se llamaba así. Decidí ir a investigar ya acabada la noche.

Siguieron guiándome hacía su objetivo pero estaba tan ensimismado observando como tocaba el violín, el solo, lo hacía tan bien, que me separé de ellas y las perdí. Sin saber que hacer, empecé a dar vueltas sin dar con ellas, hasta que decidí ir preguntando a los presentes sobre el paradero de mis amigas, aunque era imposible reconocerlas. Me acerqué a un grupo de cinco personas, que cuchicheaban entre ellos y parecía como si no disfrutasen de esta velada. Tenían una presencia magnifica e incluso con máscaras se veían hermosos e intimidantes. Me acerqué a una chica bajita de pelo negro y corto con las puntas rebeldes, que parecía la más feliz de ese grupo, le toqué el hombro y me tapé la boca de asombro. Se giró con gracia sobre si misma y me sonrío, su sonrisa era perfecta y muy grande, parecía muy emocionada por haberla tocado el hombro. Me quedé sin habla, sin saber que decir, mientras ella seguía sonriéndome hasta que tomó de la mano a un chico alto y rubio y se marcharon no sin antes desearme una feliz noche, otro chico musculoso y alto se paró delante de mí y me dijo un "encantado de conocerte" mientras una chica rubia con cuerpo de modelo le agarró la mano y se lo llevo consigo. El último chico se quedó enfrente de mí observándome detrás de la máscara. Con pasos firmes se fue acercando a mí hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de rozarnos, me cogió de la cintura y acercando sus finos y apetecibles labios a mi oreja me susurró:

-Me alegro de volver a verte, mi querida Bella-.

* * *

Gracias por todos los que os pasais x aki y me comentais.

Ya saben, los reviews me alegran el día.

pfiss dadle al go!


	4. Recientes sospechas

CAPÍTULO 4: Recientes sospechas

Era él.

El roce de su mano sobre mi piel y el dulce tono de su voz me impedían respirar, era tan agradable la sensación de tenerlo a mi lado que me paralicé completamente, una nube inmensa se formó en mi mente aturdiendo mis sentidos al aspirar su aroma, me estremecí involuntariamente al notar su aliento rozando mi piel y muchas sensaciones nuevas se acumularon bajo mi piel produciéndome una serie de corrientes eléctricas que atravesaban mi cuerpo provocándome temblores, no de miedo, si no de placer.

Si un simple roce me provocaba todo esto no me pude imaginar que me esperaba esta noche.

Aún pensaba que todo esto formaba parte de un sueño, tal y como me había sucedido hasta este día. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que fuese real, estaba tan cansada de que todo lo que yo quería se quedase en tan solo sueños, sueños que nunca podría alcanzar, simplemente deseaba que cuando cerrase los ojos y los volviese a abrir él siguiese ahí.

Mis sentidos fueron despertándose poco a poco y fui alzando la vista hasta encontrarme con esos ojos dorados que tan loca me volvían, esa mirada seductora e impaciente que esperaba una respuesta por mi parte.

-¿Cómo sabes quien soy?-estúpida, ¿eso es lo único coherente que sabes decir?

-Una preciosa dama cómo tú es inconfundible-dicho esto, cogiendo un mechón rizado que caía por mi cara se lo acercó a la cara e inspiro profundamente-tu aroma es inconfundible…-esto último parecía que lo decía para sí mismo.

Si pudiese ver mi cara en un espejo realmente saldría corriendo de la vergüenza. Mi cara no podía estar más roja, y yo como una tonta estaba ahí sin saber que decir. Decidí no perder esta oportunidad de estar con él, fuese un sueño o no, era demasiado para mí y para la oportunidad que estaba teniendo...

Antes de que me dejase decirle nada me calló poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios, y rápidamente me preguntó;

-¿Querrías concederme este baile?-Acto seguido, cogió una de mis manos y acercándosela a los labios la besó mientras una sonrisa torcida aparecía en su rostro y una mirada seductora me dejaba sin aliento.

-Antes de conceder bailes pienso que seria correcto saber el nombre de quien los pide-contesté sonriéndole pícaramente, una sonrisa poco normal en mí.

-Por supuesto, me llamo Edward Cullen, entonces, ¿aceptas?-.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras me perdía en sus ojos, me perdía en un mar de oro incitándome a explorar sus profundidades. Me tomó de la mano y me sacó a la pista de baile. En ese momento recordé mi torpeza para bailar y el recién temor me sacó del profundo ensimismamiento en el que había entrado teniendo a Edward junto a mí. El debió de notar mi cambio de expresión ya que me agarró la cintura con fuerza y me susurró:

-Pon una mano sobre mi hombro mientras yo sostengo tu otra mano, simplemente déjate llevar por mí, olvídate de los demás, aquí solo nos encontramos tú y yo bailando esta magnífica canción. No lo olvides-.

Le hice caso, él empezó a deslizarse por la pista llevándome a mí consigo consiguiendo mantener el ritmo, movernos al son de la música, y por primera vez en mi vida consiguiendo que mis pies no tropezasen entre sí. En el fondo pensé que no era tan malo como yo pensaba, y así disfruté mucho del baile con Edward, sobre todo viendo la gracia y la suavidad con la que me movía, la dulzura con la que me sostenía. Me di cuenta que estábamos bailando una de mis canciones preferidas, "Clair de Lune" de Debussy. Seguro, estaba de nuevo soñando.

Me fijé que éramos de las pocas personas que cubríamos nuestra cara con antifaces, cubriendo levemente los ojos. Me quedé observando sus rasgos, su simétrica nariz, sus incitantes y finos labios transformados en una torcida sonrisa que memoricé en mi mente, era la que mas me gustaba de él. Me fijé en su vestimenta que costaba sencillamente de un traje azul oscuro y una camisa blanca que se apegaba a su figura marcando sus músculos, quitándome la poca cordura que mantenía en esos momentos. Él, dándose cuenta de mi gran escrute, me desvió de mi tema.

-Estás preciosa esta noche Bella- dijo mirando mis labios entreabiertos, acercándose más a mí-no sabes las ganas que tenía de que llegase este momento-.

Por enésima vez me sonrojé, pero no pude apartar la mirada de sus ojos, me tenía totalmente retenida.

-¿Por qué, Edward? ¿De qué me conoces? ¿Sigues formando parte de mi subconsciente?-pregunté con la curiosidad reflejada en mis ojos.

-Ssshh calla Bella, no estropees esta velada, tenemos mucho tiempo para explicaciones-.

La canción acabó en ese instante y todo el mundo aplaudió, todos menos nosotros que seguíamos mirándonos profundamente, frustrados ya que hubiésemos deseado que la canción durase eternamente.

-Bella, ¿te apetece dar una vuelta?, tus amigos no te quitan la vista de encima y no me gustaría tener que discutir por unos simples celos-me propuso Edward, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Cla…claro-te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si fuese necesario…menos mal que no lo dije en voz alta.

Tomó mi mano y atravesamos la eufórica multitud mientras hacía señas a Ángela para avisarle de mis planes. Ella asintió comprendiéndolo todo y deseándome un agradable paseo con una gran sonrisa.

Hacía frío, demasiado, pero era normal en una noche de otoño en Forks. La luna traicionera alumbraba tenuemente el lugar, pero se reflejaba en nuestra piel, haciendo que Edward fuese un completo ángel.

Nos sentamos en un banco cercano a un lago, observando el reflejo de la luna, mi gran compañera y la guardiana de mis sueños.

-Es una noche preciosa-dijo recogiendo uno de mis rizos despeinados por el viento que acariciaba mi rostro, poniéndolo en su lugar.

-Quisiera ver mejor tu rostro…-le dije sin poder mantener el control sobre mi cuerpo, aproximando una mano a los cierre de su antifaz, intentando despojarlo de él.

-Para Bella, no tengas prisa-dijo mientras retiraba mi mano suavemente mientras involuntariamente se fue acercando a mí, quedando a escasos centímetros, deleitándome con el aliento que escapaba de sus labios, incitándome a probar de él. No pude resistirme así que me fui acercando un poco más hasta rozar levemente sus labios.

De repente desapareció, sin dejar rastro, dejándome confundida en aquel lugar y totalmente helada. Se oyó un chasquido y vi su figura a tres metros de mí, bajo un sauce. Aun en la penumbra podía distinguir sus brillantes ojos oscurecidos, ¿cómo es posible que sus ojos hubiesen cambiado? Ahora eran de un color ónice, cómo el de mi colgante, y bastante agresivos, con un profundo odio. Me quedé totalmente paralizada al ver su expresión. Parecía como si en su interior se librase una batalla entre la razón y el corazón, para conseguir el control de su cuerpo o perderlo del todo. Se encontraba agazapado, como si de un momento a otro fuese a saltar encima de su presa, sus rasgos eran inhumanos. Si una conclusión saqué en ese momento fue que no era un ser humano, al menos no era normal.

-Corre Bella, aléjate de mí ahora mismo-gruñó mientras la luna que alumbraba su rostro dejaba ver sus toscas y furas facciones, que aun así le hacían ser el ser mas bello del planeta.

Corrí, pero no de terror, que es lo que debía de haber tenido en esos momentos, si no de culpabilidad. Me sentí culpable por haber fastidiado mi noche con Edward, sin querer.

Corrí mientras me despejaba del vestido, quedándome con un corsé negro de encaje y unos pantalones cortos negros. Me restregué los ojos, intentado desprenderme del maquillaje. Sin saber que hacer, en un "estado de shock", decidí evitar el camino hacía mi casa y adentrarme en el edificio abandonado de "Saint Cataline".

Llegué a aquél lugar, eran tan solo las 3:00 de la mañana, pro en estas circunstancias no me daba miedo nada, solo quería saber qué estaba pasando en mi vida, porque nada me salía bien. Abrí la polvorosa puerta de aquel misterioso edificio, que obviamente rechinó, dejándome en más penumbra aun. Era un edificio bastante grande y viejo, terrorífico, nadie en su sano juicio entraría allí a estas horas de la noche, podría ser muy peligroso. Aun así me daba igual todo, quería saber un poco más sobre mí. Anduve unos pasos hasta que la luna se filtró por la única ventana del piso, apuntando a una serie de cuadros expuestos en una pared. Me acerqué a reconocer alguno, y vi un cuadro que me llamó la atención. Era una muchacha joven que se parecía mucho a mí. ¿Qué diablos sería este lugar? Me acerqué más para observar el rostro de la joven cuando la mandíbula se me desencajó y caí al suelo de la impresión.

Era mi foto. Era yo. Era mi rostro pero con una pequeña particularidad, en esa foto mis ojos eran lilas.

-¿Isis? ¿Eres tú?-una voz varonil me sobresaltó. Me estaba hablando a mí, se dirigía a mí, yo no entendía nada pero solo se que estaba muy asustada.

Ese hombre me miraba con un toque de emoción en los ojos. Con una gran sonrisa. Era joven, de mi edad, pero tenía el pelo desaliñado, sus ropas estaban manchadas de barro y su cara se encontraba muy demacrada, parecía cómo si no hubiera podido dormir en meses. Estaba bastante delgado, me dio mucha pena y me entraron ganas de invitarle a mi casa a que comiese un poco o si no desfallecería. No se porque surgieron esos sentimientos de compasión en mí, podría estar corriendo un grave peligro cerca de él, pero mi instinto apuntaba que no debía de temer miedo, que esa persona no me haría daño. De todos modos salí de mi ensimismamiento y supe desde el primer momento que no debí de haber entrado en este edificio.

Una mujer apareció entre las sombras rozó su hombro, era una chica joven también de mi edad y estaba totalmente desarreglada como su compañero. En cuanto me fije en sus ojos no dude ni un segundo en salir corriendo, eran de un color lila pero en ellos se reflejaba dolor, sufrimiento y soledad, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron no dudo en mirarme con odio, en eso momento pensé que estaba en peligro. Esa mujer delicadamente abrió la boca y le susurró a su compañero:

-No Denisse, ella no es Isis, tranquilízate. Pequeña, ¿se puede saber que te tare por estos lares? ¿No te enseñó tu mama que es muy peligroso andar tu sola fuera de casa a estas horas?-me preguntó la mujer con una voz atemorizante y furiosa.

No sabía que contestarle, mis músculos me estaban fallando y de un momento a otra caería al suelo.

-¿No me has oído? ¿Por qué has venido? Contéstame-dijo acercándose a mí, hasta que se percató de un objeto familiar para ella en mi dedo índice-¿De dónde has sacado ese anillo? Te ordeno que me lo digas o lo pagarás muy caro.

Rápidamente sacó de un bolsillo una daga oxidada y me puntó directamente al cuello, estaba totalmente afilada y dejó la punta a escasos milímetros de mi yugular. Estaba muy asustada y en ese momento pensé que ya llegaba mi final, iba a ser asesinada por la estúpida idea de querer entrar a investigar sobre mi vida, por adentrarme en un sendero lleno de peligros.

-No…no lo sé…por favor no me hagas daño…ya me marcho…-le dije con lágrimas en los ojos, suplicando por mi vida y esperando al aguijón de la muerte atravesando mi cuello.

-Márchate inmediatamente y júranos no volver a entrar aquí o si no ya sabes cual va a ser tu destino, ¡fuera!-dijo el muchacho llamado Denisse, acercándose a mi presunta asesina y retirando la daga sobre mi cuello.

Respirando agitadamente, corrí y salí de aquel tenebroso edificio, jurándome no volver a entrar y no contárselo a nadie, de momento. Llegué a mi casa un cuarto de hora más tarde y me quedé en la puerta intentando buscar mis llaves. Me paralicé en la puerta al escuchar un chasquido en el árbol situado enfrente de la ventana de mi habitación, como si una rama si partiese en dos. Lo que no me pasase a mí…

El árbol alumbrado tenuemente por una farola, dejaba ver una sombra moviéndose ligeramente, y yo, abochornada y furiosa, decidí investigar que estaba pasando, ya no me importaba que fuese, me esperaba cualquier cosa. Cogí un guijarro y lo lancé contra hasta hace un momento se encontraba la sombra. Un graznido de dolor rompió el silenció y un cuervo salió despedido fuera de aquel árbol, a cualquier lugar con tal de poder salvar su vida. Que ironía, pensé. Un cuervo, el que augura la muerte, escapando por salvar su vida.

Entré despacio en la silenciosa casa y subí rápidamente las escaleras a mi habitación intentando no pensar en nada. La ventana estaba abierta y mi habitación estaba debajo de la media de los 18º C, así que encendí mi estufa y cerré la ventana. Al acercarme a ella vislumbre un objeto llamativo en ella que no recordaba haber dejado en la repisa. Lo tome entre mis manos y vi que era una rosa, una rosa preciosa. Me la acerqué al rostro e inspiré profundamente su fragancia, cuando note que atada a ella se encontraba una nota. La abrí y con una gran sonrisa en los labios la leí. La caligrafía era perfecta y simétrica, me gustaba bastante. Vi la firma y mi corazón dio un vuelco, era él.

"Perdóname por lo sucedido esta noche, estaba siendo perfecta pero a veces no puedo controlar mis cambios de humor. Te prometo que nos volveremos a ver, mas pronto de lo que puedes llegar a pensar".

La nota olía a él, con una sonrisa me desplomé en la cama sin cambiarme, y con la rosa y la nota cerca de mi rostro me quedé profundamente dormida.

Era un domingo por la mañana cuando estaba tan plácidamente dormida pensando que no me tocaba madrugar cuando a las 8:00 de la mañana mi madre entró en la habitación y zarandeándome me despertó. Sabía que si abría la boca las palabras que saldrían por ella no serían para nada agradables, odiaba que me despertaran y más si tenía tantos problemas para dormir, sobre todo cuando me ocurrían esos ataques ya que despertaba con el doble de cansancio. Con una sarcástica sonrisa le pregunté a mi madre que es lo que le pasaba como para tener que despertarme tan pronto un domingo, me dijo que había estado hablando con nuestros nuevos vecinos, que se mudaron hace dos días, y que iban a pasarse en media hora para presentarse y conocernos mejor. Antes de que me levantase abochornada de la cama, mi madre se percató de mi aspecto, sin querer se me olvidó cambiarme de ropa y dormí con el reciente arrugado vestido. También se percató de la rosa y la nota que se encontraban medio escondidas en mi almohada. Con una gran sonrisa, me pidió que se sentara al lado suyo. Sabía perfectamente lo que me esperaba, la típica charla madre a hija sobre los amores adolescentes, al principio preguntas directas sobre el chico en cuestión y luego más adelante te cuentan la historia de cómo conocieron a papá y lo orgullosas que se sienten de que su hija esté creciendo, poco a poco convirtiéndose en una gran mujercita. Rápidamente me concentré en pensar como iba a escapar de esta sarta de preguntas, de esta tortura. Gracias a Dios mi salvador entró por la puerta avisándonos de que la sartén que estaba utilizando mi madre para cocinar, si no se daba prisa, iba a quedar bastante chamuscada. Suspirando de resignación salió de mi habitación no sin antes mirarme y guiñarme un ojo, eso significaba un "ya lo dejaremos para otro momento". Le di un beso en la mejilla a mi padre para agradecerle la interrupción y él simplemente se encogió de hombros, era el único que me comprendía.

Estuve entretenida desayunando mientras escuchaba a mi madre decir que los vecinos tenían una belleza inigualable, que los veía muy felices y que estaba deseosa de que me llevase bien con sus hijos, que quizás alguno de ellos me llamaba la atención. Suspiré mientras miraba mi tazón de cereales, mi madre siempre igual, es como un alma adolescente en un cuerpo adulto. Recogimos los platos y subí a ordenar mi habitación, hoy al ser domingo decidí empezar con buen pie el día y me obligué a no pensar en todos los extraños recientes sucesos en mi vida. Llamaron al timbre y bajé las escaleras corriendo para situarme detrás de mis padres que me esperaban para recibir los tres a nuestros invitados. No se porqué pero estaba muy nerviosa, tenía mucha curiosidad en conocer a nuestros nuevos vecinos. Mi padre abrió la puerta y con un cálido "Bienvenidos" recibimos a nuestros invitados.

Les invitamos a pasar al salón y ahí fue cuando me percaté de lo conocidos que me resultaban. Estaba segura de que esta familia era la famosa familia de la que me habló Jessica. Los primeros que entraron en casa fue el matrimonio. Eran bastante hermosos, el hombre de la casa era bastante alto, de buena presencia pero bastante serio, su cabello era rubio como la paja pero estaba perfectamente ordenado. Su mujer era bajita, su rostro tenía forma de corazón y su cabello castaño y perfectamente rizado caía hasta su cintura. Detrás de ellos apareció una pareja, un hombre alto y bastante musculoso, de cabello negro y corto que imponía demasiado, y una mujer de cabello rubio platino y rizado que muchas mujeres envidiarían, tanto como envidiarían su cuerpo ya que era perfecto, realmente parecía una modelo. Por último apareció otra pareja, un chico alto menos musculoso que su hermano, de cabellos rubios y rizados que caían por su rostro dándole un toque distante. A su lado una mujer bajita daba pequeños brincos de emoción, tenía el cabello corto y despeinado, de color castaño. A la chica bajita y a su novio los conocía de la pequeña tienda de Port Angeles, ella me ayudó a escoger mi vestido.

Los hijos igualaban en belleza a sus padres, sus sonrisas eran perfectas. Si mal no recuerdo pensé que la familia la componían siete, pero en esta habitación solo se encontraban seis, faltaba el soltero guapetón, según Jessica.

Nos acomodamos en los sofás y estuvimos charlando sobre Forks y un poco por encima contamos un poco de nuestras vidas. El médico se llamaba Carlisle y su mujer Esme, ella me miraba con mucha dulzura. El chico músculo se llamaba Emmet, en el fondo era contrario a su apariencia ya que se dedicó a contar chistes y hacernos reír. La modelo se llamaba Rosalie, se dedicó a mirarme con furia cada vez que abría la boca para decir algo. El chico rubio se llamaba Jasper, quien miraba perdido en sus pensamientos por la ventana, y la chica bajita se llamaba Alice, quien no dejaba de mirarme y sonreírme en ningún momento, es como si estuviese escondiendo algo, como si "me" estuviese escondiendo algo. La miré extrañada, de repente su madre interrumpió la conversación avisándonos de que su hijo llegaría en unos momentos, cuando de repente oímos el sonido de un motor apagándose delante de nuestra casa. Alice casi salta de la emoción ya antes de que mi padre se levantase para abrirle la puerta la joven me dijo:

-¿Sabes Bella? Me encantó el vestido que te compraste para el baile, lucías bastante bien, nosotros estuvimos en el baile también y me sobresalté mucho cuando rozaste mi hombro, aún me quedaron las ganas de saber que ibas a preguntarme-.

Me quedé estática en el único sofá vacío, y un gran rubor inundó mis mejillas. Si mal no recordaba a la única chica desconocida a la que me dirigí esa noche fue una de las acompañantes de mi ángel Edward, eso significa…que Edward es su hermano y es el joven que faltaba de la familia, ¡y el que iba a atravesar en breves momentos el umbral de mi casa! ¿A esto refería? ¿Eso de que nos veríamos más pronto de lo que yo pudiese llegar a pensar?

Llamaron a la puerta y mi padre la abrió e invitó a pasar al salón a nuestro nuevo invitado. Menos mal que me encontraba sentada ya que mis piernas estaban ligeramente temblando y dudaba mantener el equilibrio en estos momentos. Iba a volver a ver a Edward, mi chico perfecto, el hombre que despertaba en mí deseos y anhelos inexistentes en mí hasta el momento en el que le conocí. Aún no comprendía porqué actuó así la noche pasada, pero supe que al ser vecinos y saber un poco más de su vida misteriosa iba a sonsacárselo pronto. "No te hagas muchas ilusiones", pensé, quizás él solamente esté jugando contigo, era demasiado para mí.

Aparecieron por la puerta del salón y en el momento que su mirada se posó sobre la mía mi corazón dio un vuelco, y por un momento pensé que moriría asfixiada, dejé de respirar sin darme cuenta. No podía hacerse a la idea nadie de los efectos que él tenía en mí. Mi padre le ofreció el único asiento libre que casualmente estaba a mi lado, realmente querían que sufriera un infarto, no se si podría soportar estar a su lado sin desmayarme. Delicadamente se sentó a mi lado, a escasos centímetros de rozarnos los brazos, y mi rostro se puso más rojo aún. Oí unas leves risitas por parte de todos los Cullen, comprendí que se dieron cuenta de mi extraña reacción. En ese momento no me importaba que me tragase la tierra. Permanecimos en silencio durante un buen rato, respondíamos solamente si nos preguntaban, estaba muy cortada y nerviosa como para hablar, sobre todo cuando Edward me observaba detenidamente y se reía entre dientes cuando me sonrojaba. Menos mal que mis padres no se percataron de mis constantes sonrojos, porque si no sólo me quedaría salir corriendo y encerrarme en la habitación.

Pasamos una buena mañana, era hora de almorzar y los Cullen decidieron marcharse a terminar de ordenar su casa, esperé en el umbral mientras despedía a los Cullen mientras pensaba si Edward se dirigiría a mí en algún momento, estuvo muy callado durante esta mañana y parecía como si me ignorase. En ese momento pensé que yo había sido un simple juego, que yo nunca podría estar a su altura, que no me tendría que hacer ilusiones. Pero si no, ¿cómo es que ya me conocía?, tenía que averiguarlo. Mientras sostenía la puerta Alice me cogió de la mano y me sacó a la calle mientras despedía a mis padres con la mano. Le pregunté qué estaba haciendo y me dijo que les pidió permiso a mis padres para invitarme a almorzar con ellos, que mis padres le recomendaron que no me dijese nada porque probablemente me negaría. Si no fuese porque sería pasar mas tiempo a lado de Edward me hubiese enfadado bastante. Volvía a estar bastante cortada, no tuve mucho contacto con ellos pero viendo los simpáticos que eran, sobre todo la pequeña de Alice, pensé que acabaríamos siendo buenos amigos. De Rosalie mejor no hablar, seguía sin dirigirme la palabra, ni siquiera una sonrisa apareció en su cara al mirarme. Nos dirigimos hacía la carretera dónde dos coches demasiado lujosos estaban aparcados enfrente de mi casa. Esme y Carlisle nos dijeron que tenían cosas que hacer y que no podían acompañarnos así que se marcharon a casa andando, no sin antes tener que prometerles que pasaría por su casa a visitarlos. Alice propuso viajar a Seattle, dar una vuelta por el centro comercial y más tarde almorzar en algún restaurante. Todos asintieron y fueron entrando en los coches. Alice me susurró en el oído que debía entrar en el coche de Edward, ya que Rosalie, Emmet y Jasper Irían en el coche de Rosalie. El coche de Rosalie era el más ostentoso, un BMW rojo descapotable, mientras que el coche de Edward era un flamante volvo plateado, bastante caro. Sin darme cuenta todos habían entrado en sus respectivos coches, menos Edward que se colocó en la puerta del copiloto y la sostuvo mientras me indicaba que entrase. "Que caballero" pensé, mientras me mordía el labio inferior cuando su fragancia inundó

Mis fosas nasales.

Me acomodé en el asiento, en menos tiempo del que pensé él ya estaba sentado arrancando el motor. Sinceramente este coche no tenía nada que envidiar a mi Jaguar, aunque ya echaba de menos conducirlo, era mi gran pasión.

No me podía creer que en menos de un día hubiese estado con el chico de mis sueños. Estaba tan cerca de mí que tuve que resistir bastante las ganas que tenía de tocarle, rozar su piel, y bastante más de rozar sus labios y aspirar su perfume. Empezó a conducir y estuvimos un rato en silenció hasta que mi voz histérica rompió el silencio:

-¡Edward! ¿Estás loco? ¡Vamos demasiado rápido! ¿Nos quieres matar?-me encantaba la velocidad, lo reconozco, pero esto era demasiado.

-Lo siento, es que me encanta la velocidad-parecía bastante impresionado y la vez frustrado, bajó la velocidad hasta rozar el límite.

-Oye Edward, no se si tienes disposición o no pero, ¿podemos hablar?-pregunté esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

-Vaya, así que eres una chica curiosa…depende de lo que sea contestaré-.

-Está bien, primero, ¿Qué te ocurrió anoche?-.

-Bueno, simplemente, no estoy acostumbrado a estar tan cerca de una chica y me asusté-me impresioné de sus palabras, no tuvo ningún tipo de vergüenza en contármelo pero a la vez eran tan ridículas.

-No esperarás que me lo crea, ¿no?, mírate…seguro que ha habido muchos chicas detrás tuyo…-dije pensando en lo rápido que había cambiado nuestro tema de conversación.

-La verdad es que muchas chicas se han fijado en mí, pero ninguna ha sido tan hermosa cómo para llamarme la atención, al contrario que tú-dijo mientras soltaba una mano del volante y me acariciaba la mejilla, su mano helada me proporcionaba un cierto alivio ya que mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo aumentando mi temperatura corporal. Sentí que mi corazón desbocado escaparía de mi pecho a través de mi garganta si seguía acariciándome. Abrí la boca para contarle otra de mis dudas cuando puso un dedo sobre mis labios callándome y mostrándome como ya habíamos llegado. Molesta, suspiré ruidosamente dejando mostrar mi frustración por no poder saciar mi curiosidad y él sonriéndome pícaramente me dijo:

-Bella, ¿pensabas que te iba a responder a todas tus preguntas? Si no, no podría seguir siendo el chico misterioso que soy-se acercó rápidamente a mí y me besó en la mejilla, haciendo que miles de mariposas apareciesen en mi estómago. Se bajó del coche y me abrió la puerta para que pudiese salir. No me iba a poner fácil adivinar quien era de verdad Edward Cullen, y eso me gustaba bastante.

* * *

Gracias a los k m seguis y ya sabeis, k los reviews alegran el dia

Cuantos mas reviews mas ganas tengo de continuar...

asik dadle al go!(en el fondo no cuesta muxo...) ;)


	5. ¿Vampiros en Forks?

CAPÍTULO 5: ¿Vampiros en Forks?

Nos reunimos en la entrada del centro comercial con el resto de sus hermanos, por una parte se encontraba un ansiosa Alice que daba brincos de emoción, una Rosalie indiferente de mirada perdida con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, un agobiado Jasper que miraba a Alice con temor, y un Emmet que aburrido contraía sus músculos y se miraba con un gran sonrisa, si no miraba a su mujer. Estaba bastante incómoda ya que no los conocía demasiado y no sabía cómo actuar con ellos, así que con un ligero tono rojizo en mis mejillas nos añadimos al grupo, en ese momento vi muchas expresiones pasando por sus caras, desde alegría hasta desesperación. Me estremecí pensando que consecuencias podría traer un día de compras.

Bajé la mirada cuando cinco pares de ojos me escrutaban sin decir palabra, no sabía que decir.

-¡Bueno Bella!, me alegra por fin el haber conocido a la novia de nuestro Eddie-dijo un alegre Emmet. ¿¡La novia de Edward!? Pero si ni siquiera nos conocíamos, mejor dicho, ni siquiera me dejaba conocerle, como íbamos a ser pareja. Levanté mi mirada y con un gran sonrojo miré de reojo a Edward el cual pasaba de mirarle con un profundo odio a Emmet a mirarme avergonzado.

-Cállate Emmet, y deja de llamarme Eddie-.

-Bueno chicos, ya está bien, vamos dentro, ¡las tiendas nos esperan!-dijo Alice mientras corría entusiasmada entrando en el centro comercial. Jasper suspirando fue detrás de ella.

Rosalie viendo la situación agarró de la mano a Emmet y asegurándonos que iba a mirar un par de llantas para su ostentoso BMW se perdió por la zona de coches. Edward y yo nos habíamos quedado solos, mirándonos fijamente sin saber que hacer, provocándome un millar de sonrojos.

-Bueno Bella, ¿Qué te apetecería hacer?-dijo rompiendo el hielo con una sonrisa torcida que impedía respirar.

-No lo sé, la verdad es que necesitaba pasar por una librería a comprarme un libro, ¿vamos?-asintió y me cogió dulcemente de la mano asegurando que él se sabía el camino hacía la biblioteca.

No lo entendía, se comportaba como un caballero conmigo, incluso parecía como si fuésemos una pareja, pero yo no sabía nada de él, en el fondo era un desconocido del que me había enamorado profundamente, ¿cómo le iba a negar una caricia? Si era lo más placentero que había sentido en mi vida. Decidí insistirle para que me contase algo de él, me encantaba su actitud pero me incomodaba nuestra situación, sentía que debía aclarar las cosas con él.

-¿Por qué os mudasteis a Forks?-.

-Han trasladado a mi padre aquí por razones del trabajo-contestó simplemente.

-¿Es verdad que sois adoptados?-pregunté esperando una respuesta.

-Sí, nuestros padres murieron cuando éramos pequeños, pero Carlisle y Esme nos quieren como si fuésemos sus hijos y viceversa-.

-Edward, ¿cómo me conociste?-crucé los dedos esperando su respuesta.

-Yo…Bella…no se como explicártelo…quizás te pasaría lo mismo…-dijo pero se vio interrumpido cuando mirándome fijamente vio que mis pies se despegaban del suelo y mi cuerpo poco a poco iba acercándose al suelo, todo provocado por un ligero tropezón.

Esperaba mi caída pensando en lo inoportuna que había sido, cerré los ojos pero unos brazos helados cubrieron mi torso y me atraparon al vuelo. Al abrir los ojos vi el hermoso rostro de Edward a escasos centímetros del mío, observándome con precaución pero con un pequeño brillo en sus ojos. Sus labios se encontraban entreabiertos, y como no oponía resistencia decidí acercarme un poco más para aspirar su aroma cuando un chillo nos sobresaltó, nos despegamos en el instante mientras Edward me ayudaba a mantener el equilibrio.

-¡Bella, me había olvidado de ti! Ven conmigo, he visto un vestido que te va a quedar de maravilla-Alice se acercó a nosotros agarrándome fuerte de la mano mientras miraba con furia a su hermano, mientras él la miraba bastante avergonzado. Pasamos al lado de Jasper que corrió con más de diez bolsas en dirección a Edward mientras me sonreía y me deseaba suerte. No quería saber lo que me esperaba.

Entramos a una tienda bastante colorida mientras Alice me dirigía hasta un maniquí y me obligaba a probarme ese vestido azul celeste. Suspiré mientras accedía a ello temiendo hacerla enfadar, pensando en la manía que tenía con el color azul.

-Alice me imagino que te encanta el color azul ¿no?-pregunté mientras entraba en el probador, mientras ella me esperaba fuera buscando mas prendas para mí.

-No, lo hago porque según Edward es el color que mejor te sienta, no se puede contener cuando llevas algo azul-sentí que no podía estar más sonrojada aún, ¿cómo podía tener esos efectos en mí?

Me miré en el espejo, observando mi figura, sin entender cómo Edward se podía haber fijado en una persona como yo, tan…simple. Salí del probador y Alice se emocionó al verme, demasiado exagerada al describir cómo me quedaba.

-Oye Alice, ¿cómo os lleváis entre vosotros? Se os ve muy unidos-.

-Es sencillo, tenemos prácticamente la misma edad, Rosalie y Emmet son mas mayores que nosotros y ya van a la universidad, mientras que Jasper y yo estamos en el último año de instituto y Edward es el más pequeño, pero tenemos las mismas formas de pensar y siempre estamos juntos, aunque hay veces que el pobre Edward se quedaba muy solo, hasta que llegaste tú y así todo cambiará-.

-Alice necesito que me respondas a una pregunta, ¿cómo me conoció Edward?-.

-Creo que a eso no te puedo responder, eso es una cosa entre tú y él-me dijo bastante seria.

-Alice por favor, Edward se niega a contármelo, pero yo necesito saber de él, por favor…-le dije con una carita de cordero degollado. Ella me miro con tristeza mientras me pasaba más prendas para probármelas, mientras entraba al probador escuché su voz desde fuera.

-No hagas eso…bueno está bien, pero que Edward no se enteré de esto-.

-Te lo prometo-añadí deseosa de saber por fin si esos sueños fueron reales.

-Es…muy extraño…es que no se cómo explicártelo…es cómo si Edward hubiese soñado contigo…pero eran sueños muy reales…llegamos a la conclusión de que estabais tan destinados a permanecer juntos que habíais creado una conexión entre vosotros muy profunda, es como si a través de los sueños os hubieseis podido conocer. Solo sé que desde el primer sueño que tuvo contigo quedó embelesado con tu belleza y no pudo dejar de pensar en ti-.

-Es decir, cuando comenzábamos a soñar cada uno se transportaba a la mente del otro, creando un encuentro muy real, en el que hemos sido conscientes de nuestros actos…eso es bastante extraño-pensé, pero bastantes cosas extrañas me pasaban cómo para dudar de esto.

-¿Crees en el destino?-asentí ligeramente- a veces las cosas no se pueden explicar, pero miraos, ahora estáis juntos y profundamente enamorados, sin conoceros casi nada pero fuertemente unidos.

-Gracias Alice-le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla-además no te quejaras, me he probado todo lo que tu has querido, has valorado como me sentaban y encima me has convencido para comprar toda la ropa-.

-Eso me temo que no, por favor desearía poder regalarte todas estas prendas-me dijo mientras me observaba embelesado, aun no me había desprendido de la última prenda que me probé, una camiseta negra con un acentuado escote y un cinturón canela envolviendo mis costillas, una mini falda color café que hacía juego con mis ojos y unas sandalias negras que realzaba mis piernas. En sus ojos pude ver un atisbo de lujuria, pero él me miraba de una forma distinta a todos los babosos que se interesaban por mi físico, su mirada era distinta, pícara pero a la vez dulce. Se quedó observando el tatuaje que se encontraba debajo de la clavícula, se mordió el labio inferior dejándome anonada.

-Cámbiate Bella para poder pagar la ropa, tengo que pasar por más tiendas-dijo Alice cortando nuestro contacto visual, sacándome de mi pequeña burbuja en la que sólo participaba él. Gemí intentando respirar profundamente, consolándome en le hecho de que no tendría porque llevar esas coloridas prendas, si Alice supiese el estado de mi armario estoy segura de que me llevaría urgentemente al comprar ropa durante al menos tres días seguidos. Al menos ese último conjunto sí que me gustó.

-Por favor, me sentiría muy mal si tuvieseis que pagar mi ropa, tengo dinero-.

-Acéptalo como un regalo, me dejarías bastante contento-dijo Edward poniendo un puchero mientras Alice y Jasper salían de la tienda, eso era demasiado para mí.

-Está bien, pero que sea la última vez, no estoy acostumbrada a los regalos-.

-Te prometo que conmigo nunca te cansarás-dijo mientras se reía entre dientes, le miré molesta mientras no dirigíamos a la caja.

Terminamos de pagar la ropa, mientras nos reuníamos con los demás estuvimos preguntándonos cosas sobre nosotros, nuestro color favorito, música favorita, incluso cómo nos veíamos en un futuro. Me reí mucho con él, era encantador, aunque nunca me olvidare del cambió de actitud en el baile, parecía tan…inhumano.

Decidimos que ya era hora de marcharnos a nuestras casas, a lo tonto habíamos malgastado toda la tarde allí, por lo menos yo me moría de hambre. Edward me acompañó con su coche hasta mi casa, quedamos en vernos a la mañana siguiente por alguna clase, seguro que coincidiríamos, y antes de abrir la puerta se acercó a mi oído y embriagándome con su aliento me deseo una buena noche. En cuanto llegué a casa mi madre me abordó durante la cena a preguntas, las cuales a veces ignoraba o contestaba con monosílabos, hasta que le dije que ya pospondríamos esa conversación para más adelante y subí la habitación. Dejé la ventana abierta y me introduje entre las sabanas enterrando mi cabeza en la mullida almohada. Era muy extraño pero no volví a tener extraños sueños ni aparecí de repente en el bosque estos últimos días, me sentía tan feliz de poder seguir siendo la persona normal que he sido, ser normal como Edward. O al menos eso creía yo…

Desperté asustada, el molesto ruido del despertador inundo mis oídos y me sobresaltó del tal forma que sin poder evitarlo me caí de la cama. Era lunes, por lo tanto tenía que ir a clase, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que iba al instituto con ganas; deseaba volver a ver a Edward. Me metí en la ducha esperando que el chorro de agua fría me librase del profundo sopor en el que me encontraba y bajara la hinchazón de mis ojos producido por todas las horas dedicadas a dormir. Bajé a desayunar mientras alcanzaba un mechón de mi pelo y aspiraba el aroma a fresa que tanto me gustaba. Mis padres como todos los días se encontraban de camino a sus respectivos lugares de trabajo. Mirando la hora y dándome cuenta de que volvía a retrasarme, terminé mi tazón de cereales en pocos minutos y terminé de prepararme para salir de casa y poder llegar puntual. No me esperaba que un volvo plateado estuviese estacionado enfrente de mi casa, y que un hombre de pelo cobrizo que llevaba unas gafas de sol me esperase dentro del asiento del conductor, hasta que me vio y me saludó con una gran sonrisa. Entré en el asiento del copiloto y me quedé embobada observando como unos mechones cobrizos caían por su cara dándole un aspecto más sexy. Suspiré mientras le pedía que abriese la ventanilla ya que empezaba ha hacer mucho calor. Esperaba que no se hubiese percatado de mis inesperados comentarios.

-¿Por qué has venido ha recogerme?-pregunté mientras fruncía el ceño y él me observaba divertido-¡no despegues la vista de la carretera!-.

-Me apetecía hacerlo, tenía ganas de verte-.

-Edward, ¿se puede saber que somos?-pregunté sonrojada por tales insinuaciones.

-Bueno, nuestros padres ya nos conocen, así que ya nos saltamos ese paso, ¿te parece que vamos muy deprisa?-preguntó mientras entrelazaba su mano con la mía y las ponía en el cambio de marchas. Esa sensación me descolocó completamente.

-No, osea, esto…las parejas normales suelen conocerse antes de empezar una relación, ¿no crees?-.

-Bella, tú y yo no somos una pareja normal, ya lo sabes, además creo que te conozco demasiado en estos tres días cómo para pedirte que seas mi novia, si es lo que deseas-en el fondo tenía razón, nos conocíamos demasiado el uno al otro, no me refiero a la vida de cada uno, sino la forma de actuar y la forma de pensar, los gustos, nuestra personalidad…estábamos demasiado unidos. Pero aún así no dejaba de sorprenderme, era un total y perfecto seductor y no dejaba de decirme lo mucho que le gusto. Me sentía como una princesa en un castillo sobre las nubes mientras mi príncipe azul montado en un corcel con alas me decía lo mucho que me quería. Era tan raro y especial, quién iba a pensar que acabaría así, enamorada de un hombre sacado de los libros más románticos de la tierra. Pero aun siendo romántico guardaba su aspecto seductor y misterioso, eso me volvía loca literalmente, se me erizaba la piel con sus palabras.

Llegamos al instituto y me enfadé bastante cuando me enteré de que sólo coincidiríamos en una clase, biología. Por suerte la mañana pasó rápido, Jessica no acudió a clase porque se encontraba mala, así que no me pudo abordar a preguntas. Mike y Angela se detenían ha hablar conmigo de nada en particular entre clase y clase, pero menos mal dejaron el tema del sábado aparte, aunque estuve segura de que Mike esperaría a la hora del almuerzo para sonsacarme información. La clase de biología me tocaba después del almuerzo, estaba muy ansiosa de poder estar una hora entera con Edward, fuese donde fuese. Llegó la hora del almuerzo, entré en la cafetería con Mike y Angela y me acerqué a comprar la comida que tomaría hoy. Recorrí la mirada por la sala hasta que encontré lo que buscaba, una sonriente Alice me saludaba con una mano mientras edward me guiñaba un ojo señalando una seña que se encontraba a su lado. Estaba muy claro lo que quería que hiciese. Por suerte no necesité muchas explicaciones con mis amigos para tener que ausentarme ese día y no comer con ellos, no pusieron pega, aunque eso no significa que no lo pensasen, sobre todo Mike.

Me acerqué a la mesa y mientras comía cada uno contaba su terrorífico primer día, estaba seguro de que no iban a pasar desapercibidos precisamente. Me extrañé mucho al ver que apenas probaban la comida de sus bandejas, será que estarían nerviosos por su primer día. Me reí bastante de las locuras de cada uno, empezaba a coger confianza con Jasper y Alice, con Edward sabía que ya la tenía. Sonó el timbre y nos levantamos de nuestras mesas para regresar a nuestro ambiente de estudio. Fui a vaciar la bandeja de comida en la papelera cuando un muchacho paso a mi lado, me era realmente conocido.

Al final caí en su nombre y con temor decidí acercarme a hablar con él, Edward me esperaba en la puerta de la cafetería así que estaba bien protegida.

-¿Denisse?-.

-¿Quién eres? No te conozco-contestó ese extraño chico, tenía muchísimo mejor aspecto que la primera y última vez que le vi, hasta hoy.

-Sabes perfectamente quién soy, tuviste el gran valor de amenazarme cuando entré en la casa abandonada, "Saint Cataline"-escupí con un deje inseguro en mi voz.

-No sé de que me hablas, yo nunca habría amenazado a alguien, solo rondo por esa zona para investigar-.

-¿Investigar el qué?-no se porque me estaba contando cosas de más pero sentí una leve esperanza en mi corazón, quizás el sabía algo.

-No tengo porque contárselo a una desconocida, apártate de mi camino-.

De repente me paralicé, me quedé estática sin poder hablar. Lo último que vi antes de perder la consciencia fue la figura borrosa de Edward mirándome con preocupación.

Desperté de nuevo en el bosque, muy dolorida. Intenté incorporarme cuando me di cuenta de que un chico yacía a mi lado, vestido prácticamente como yo. Era Denisse, que me observaba con sorpresa mientras en nuestras cabezas empezábamos a comprender hasta que punto nos ocurría lo mismo. Unos fuertes gruñidos a nuestras espaldas nos sacó de nuestros pensamientos. Me giré lentamente mientras un flujo de adrenalina recorría mis venas, advirtiéndome del peligro en el que me encontraba.

Un hombre alto, musculoso, de tez pálida y bastante hermoso nos observaba escondido bajo la sombra de un roble. Desde donde nos encontrábamos lográbamos oír su respiración entrecortada, y una leve risa que logró erizar los pelos de mi nuca. Aquel extraño se acercaba poco a poco evitando que los rayos del sol rozasen su piel. De su boca caía un pequeño hilo de sangre, pero lo extraño es que él no se encontraba herido.

Ahogados por el ruido de sus pasos pudimos escuchar el llanto de un pequeño animal, agonizando e intentando aspirar el oxígeno que sus maltrechos pulmones podía aspirar. Era un osezno, que debió de haberse perdido y cayó en malas manos. Su garganta estaba profundamente desgarrada, casi despegada del tronco y de ella finos hilos de sangre cubría el musgo que soportaba su peso debajo suyo. Ese hombre se interpuso entre los dos y, percatándose hacía donde se dirigía nuestra mirada, se limpió aquel rastro rojizo con la manga de su maltrecha camisa. Sus ojos eran rojizos, oscuros, inyectados en sangre, su mirada nos escrutaba como si fuésemos un suculento plato de comida, su sonrisa iba haciéndose más grande y placentera cada vez que nos miraba.

-Vaya, no me esperaba tal recibimiento en este bosque-dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y me tomaba un muñeca, se la acercó al rostro e inhaló el aroma que despedía mi piel-hueles francamente bien, no sé como no te he visto antes; aunque tu amiguito también es bastante "apetecible"-.

No sabía que hacer, estaba paralizada por el miedo y mi compañero tampoco supo como reaccionar. Empecé a quejarme y a gemir de dolor cuándo el desconocido aferró mi muñeca y la presionó con más fuerza de la requerida. Sin apenar darnos tiempo a reaccionar nos elevó en aire empujándonos contra un árbol, dejándonos malheridos. De mi cabeza cayó una sustancia caliente que se deslizó por mi ojo y cayó en forma de gotas por mi rostro, como si de lágrimas se tratase, y empecé a marearme ante aquel golpe. Mi acompañante se encontraba mejor lastimado ya que amortigüé parte del golpe.

-Interesante, ¿os imagináis?, esta mañana salí enfadado de mi hogar porque resulta que no tendría el gusto de alimentarme correctamente, así que me dirigí al bosque para ver si algún animal podría satisfacer mi apetito, y me encuentro a un par de humanos perdidos sin ayuda, y encima su sangre me llamaba, ¿no es hoy mi día de suerte?-contestó ese desconocido mostrándonos sus largos colmillos, intentando que nos consumiéramos de terror-por cierto, no me he presentado, me llamo James.

No contestamos, nos quedamos callados mientras Denisse se acercaba a mí y analizaba mi herida mientras me abrazaba, intentando protegerme. Lo cierto es que esta situación lo requería, estábamos bastante asustados, temiendo nuestra muerte aunque ya intentando asimilarla, que menos que en tus últimos minutos de vida sentir un poco de calor humano. El extraño desconocido se acercó a nuestro lecho de muerte mientras dudoso, con el dedo índice se rifaba quién iba a ser el primer en sucumbir en sus brazos. El dedo se paró en mi frente, y con un ligero paso me alzó en brazos y acercando su rostro en mi cuello me preparé para dar mi último suspiro. Mi cuerpo entero temblaba de temor, no estaba preparada para morir y menos en mano de un desconocido vampiro. Sí, vampiro, quién iba a pensar que los personajes mitológicos de los libros llegaran a existir, yo no creía en ellos, hasta ese día. Lágrimas se desplazaban por mi rostro mientras intentaba reprimir sollozos y súplicas por mi vida, pero en mi cuerpo persistía un poco de orgullo y decidí que si iba a morir por lo menos moriría con valentía.

De repente el desconocido vampiro me soltó de su agarre y salió lanzado contra un árbol, empujada por una figura que en estos momentos se encontraba detrás de mí. Me iré para comprobar si Denisse seguía allí pero vi que había desaparecido. En efecto, Denisse fue el que empujó a James. Su rostro estaba demacrado por la ira y sus verdosos ojos se sustituyeron por un ya familiar morado intenso, su cuerpo colocado en una postura de auto defensa, su cuerpo había sufrido una repentina mutación, sus músculos aumentaron de volumen, su fuerza y su velocidad aumentó, carecía de torpeza alguna y su apariencia era mucho más atractiva. Ni siquiera se percató de m presencia y saltó encima de su enemigo, causándolo bastante dolor. Empezaron a forcejear mientras yo los miraba con ojos desorbitados por la imagen que me obligaba a ver. Era imposible que un simple humano como Denisse se igualase en fuerza a la de un vampiro, pero aún así James acabó derribándolo estampándolo a mi lado contra el suelo. El pobre muchacho sufrió una pequeña convulsión mientras cerraba los ojos, y al volverlos a abrir contemplé que volvían a ser d un tono verdoso y se transformo en una máscara de terror y angustia. Su rostro pasó de la confusión a la desesperación. Me incliné a él mientras el vampiro ahora agazapado se acercaba a nosotros, con movimientos bruscos e impacientes. Denisse me susurro un "¿qué ha pasado?" mientras yo ya perdía la paciencia, decidí cerrar los ojos y que viniese lo que viniese. Sentí la presencia de compañero alzarse unos centímetros mientras un rugido desgarraba mis tímpanos. Me temí lo peor.

De repente un rugido más lejano me forzó a abrir los ojos y a admirar la escena en la que nos encontrábamos. Edward apareció de entre la espesura del bosque, su mirada dorada intensa su tornó oscura como el carbón cuando sus ojos se posaron en el desconocido y luego en mí. Con una rapidez descomunal atravesó el bosque y se lanzó sobre el desconocido vampiro enzarzándose en una pelea bastante reñida. No pude más que observar cómo daban vueltas entre sí, tanteando el poco terreno que tenían, mientras esperaban a que el otro atacase. En un desprevenido movimiento, la sangre que goteaba de mi frente fue sacudida por un fuerte viento y unas diminutas gotas fueron a parar en el rostro del desconocido vampiro, que perdió toda la atención y salió disparado hacía atrás, con Edward encima suyo, aferrando su cuello con ambas manos. Por primera vez el desconocido comenzó a sollozar sin lágrimas y suplicar por su vida, intentado excusar sus anteriores actos, explicándole su situación. Me encontraba tan mareada que sentí que iba perder la consciencia, y mientras comenzaba a derrumbarme entre la oscuridad pude captar la mirada preocupada de Edward sobre mí, y al extraño vampiro zafarse de sus garras y huir como alma que lleva el diablo.

Desperté pocos minutos después, en los brazos de Edward que me miraba con bastante preocupación, distinguí a mi lado la presencia agazapada de Denisse que nos observaba con incredulidad, y a Emmet y a Alice detrás de Edward, aguantándose la respiración. Me alegré al saber que el peligro había pasado y al ver mi expresión Edward me sonrió de una forma que hacía que mi corazón bombeara tan rápido que toda la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas. De repente mi rostro cambió de expresión cuando noté que perdía todo control de mi cuerpo y me paralicé, cómo cuando me ocurrían esos "ataques". Pero ésta vez era distinto, seguía consciente pero mi cuerpo dio unas leves convulsiones. Podía a apreciar el rostro de Edward preocupado, mientras mi visión del mundo se tenía de lila. De repente sentí como si mi alma quedase atrapada dentro de un cuerpo sin control, podía sentir y ver lo que me rodeaba, pero mi cuerpo y mi voz se encontrabas atadas a una fuerza sobrehumana que me descolocaba totalmente. De repente vi cómo mi rostro cambiaba de expresión, tornándose en una sonrisa maliciosa llena de ira, en esos momentos sentí una fuerte furia dentro de mí que me incitaba matar a todos aquellos presentes que tuvieses colmillos y sus pieles fuesen pálidas, sin vida. Así que sentí como me zafé de los brazos de Edward y lo empujaba dos metros detrás de él, mientras sus hermanos me miraban con espanto y terror, incluso Denisse se estremeció de impresión. Me desplomé sobre el atlético cuerpo de Edward y me aferré a su cuello, apretándolo con una fuerza sobre humana, sin saber de donde la había sacado. No podía ser verdad, ¡iba a matarlo!

Mi pobre y pura alma comenzó a temblar y entre sollozos ahogados en este pequeño y frágil cuerpo, ahora convertido en una máquina creada para dar muerte, totalmente entrenada. Tenía que hacer algo o si no la persona más importante de mi vida iba a ser consumida frente a mí, por mí. Pero no podía hacerme con el control de mi cuerpo, debía de ser más valiente, más insistente. Luché con todas las fuerzas que mi alma albergaba, mientras lágrimas inexistentes y mi llanto descontrolado provocaban que mi cuerpo comenzase a temblar y poco a poco desaparecer aquella sensación horripilante, así volviendo en mí de nuevo. Abrí mis ojos mientras las convulsiones cesaban y vi cómo Edward se alejaba lentamente de mí, su rostro reflejaba una profunda tristeza mezclada con sorpresa. Sus ojos decisivos me observaban preocupados y reflejaban una gran amargura, juraría que si pudiese llorar mi ángel no dejaría de hacerlo.

Por mi rostro unas finas y amargas lágrimas caían sin cesar, esperándome lo peor, pero no me merecía otra cosa. Intenté explicarle que fue lo que me pasó, lo que sentí, pero mi garganta obstruida por mis recientes sollozos impedía que mi voz desgarrada rompiese el silencio que nos envolvía, lo quería demasiado cómo para querer matarle. Esa fuerza sobrehumana no era yo.

De repente mi ángel me miró con una gran tristeza antes de transformar su rostro serio, inexpresivo, y tras mirar a sus hermanos me dijo un seco "adiós" antes de desaparecer ante mis ojos. Mi ropa se encontraba húmeda de tanto llanto, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había estado a punto de hacer, ni en el mal presentimiento que llevaba encima. Sentí como la desaparición de Edward de mi lado en el bosque iba a ser más duradera. Intenté despojarme de esos pensamientos mientras Denisse apareció a mi lado, me cogió del brazo apoyándolo en su hombro, y, ayudándome a caminar, me prometió llevarme a casa.

Anduvimos durante bastante tiempo ya que estábamos exhaustos por lo ocurrido, hablamos poco, prometimos que discutiríamos este tema muy pronto, hoy estábamos bastante cansados y necesitábamos relajarnos. Prometimos ayudarnos el uno al otro y apoyarnos entre nosotros, éramos los únicos que podíamos investigar nuestras reacciones, que no ocurría. Prometimos confiar el uno en el otro.

Antes de doblar la esquina de mi calle la casa de los Cullen apareció enfrente de mis ojos y por mis venas corrió el deseo de saber si realmente podía hablar con Edward y explicarle lo ocurrido, esperaba poder verlo en su casa, no me importaba el aspecto que tuviese en ese momento. Le pedí a Denisse que me acompañase y llamase al timbre por mí, ya que mis músculos no me respondían. Me extrañó bastante que hubiesen desaparecido todos los coches pertenecientes a la familia, y mas me extrañé cuando después de llamar nadie abriese la puerta. Impaciente decidí acumular las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban y dar golpes a la puerta, pero lo que descubrí dentro me impactó. Todas las ventanas estaba cerradas y en la casa reinaba una gran oscuridad. Se habían marchado, los Cullen me habían dejado. Edward me había abandonado. No pude reflexionar más ya que mis músculos me fallaron y mi mente comenzó a nublarse. Hubiese caído al suelo si los fuertes brazos de Denisse no me hubieses atrapado al vuelo.

Unas palabras corretearon en mi mente produciéndome un sinfín de pesadillas. Edward, se había ido, me había dejado. No volvería a verle nunca más.

Gracias a los k m seguis y ya sabeis, k los reviews alegran el dia

Cuantos mas reviews mas ganas tengo de continuar...

asik dadle al go!


	6. Mentiras

CAPÍTULO 6: Mentiras.

Desperté cuándo los tenues rayos del alba traspasaron la piel de mis párpados, sacándome del más profundo sueño. Sentí mi cara húmeda e hinchada, no podía abrir mis ojos hinchados y mi garganta estaba tan seca que podría beber más de dos litros de agua de un tirón. Intenté recordar cómo había llegado hasta allí pero sólo recordé haber entrado furtivamente en casa de los Cullen, sin encontrar ni un alma, ni ninguna señal que pudiese demostrar su estancia en la casa. De repente noté un pequeño pinchazo en la cabeza, me palpé y descubrí que una venda cubría gran parte de ella, aun seguía mareada y bastante exhausta. Me acordé de Dense, de todo lo que pudo hacer por mí aquel día, tenía unas ganas tremendas de verle y poder hablar de todo. Respiré hondo mientras me desprendía de las sábanas y me colocaba sobre el suelo con pies temblorosos. Me encontraba bastante desorientada, ninguna emoción habitaba dentro de mí, solo quería creer que todo aquello no había ocurrido, que me caí y me di un golpe, que no existía ningún ser mitológico, que Edward no se marchó.

De repente sentí un gran vacío en lo más profundo del corazón, cómo si la partida de Edward hubiese partido mi corazón y los pequeños pedazos se los hubiese llevado con él, dejándome en un estado bastante lamentable. Aun tenía una leve esperanza de que todo saliera bien, de que nada de eso hubiera ocurrido. Un golpe en la puerta me sobresaltó y con tan mala suerte perdí el equilibrio y me golpeé contra el suelo. Un fuerte "crack" resonó en la habitación acompañada de un gran grito por mi parte, y en un acto reflejo me cubrí la nariz con mis dedos intentando amortiguar el dolor. Mi madre, al verme en ese estado dejó la bandeja del desayuno en mi escritorio y se arrodilló para atenderme. Me ayudó a levantarme y depositarme de nuevo en la cama, mientras me exanimaza la nariz.

-Que pena que el doctor Cullen no esté en casa, si no hubiésemos podido llamarlo-si mi madre supiera…

-¿Qué ha pasado mamá? ¿Dónde están los Cullen?-pregunté perdiendo la poca esperanza que tenía.

-En verdad que no lo sé Bella, habíamos quedado hoy para hablar sobre un asunto pero no han acudido, pensé que tú lo sabrías mejor que yo, para eso son tus amigos-ojala pudiese ser verdad…

No pude responderle, un nudo en la garganta bloqueaba cualquier tipo de sonido y entrecortaba mi respiración, sabía perfectamente que cualquier palabra que saliese por mis labios iría acompañada de un mar de lágrimas, lágrimas de frustración y desaprobación. Estaba segura de que nadie podía estar en mi lugar, sentirse extraña en un mundo en el cual cada día se volvía más extraño y desconocido. Desde el primer día que me empezó a ocurrir lo mismo que a Amanda, mi mundo se tornaba más oscuro, más raro, más difícil de tratar, más difícil de amoldarse. Cada día mis días se volvían más confusos, cada día mí alrededor se tornaba misterioso, más extraño, más peligroso. Incluso muchas veces deseaba ponerle fin a todo esto, solo pedía ser una persona normal, tener lo que cualquier adolescente tenía que soportar: el primer beso, los primeros suspensos, el primer amor, los primeros novillos, las típicas riñas con las madres, las fiestas de graduación, las salidas con mis amigas….Pero aparte de todo eso tenía que soportar los extraños sueños que nunca llegaría a saber si eran realidad, las extrañas vestimentas, los extraños despertares en el bosque (siempre en el mismo lugar), los extraños objetos, los asesinatos en los cuales quedaba como culpable, esas extrañas personas de ojos lilas. Lo que más me fastidiaba es que seguía sin entender nada. ¿Cómo podía seguir una vida en la que no sabía ni por donde cogerla? Es decir, no merecía la pena.

Pero de repente, un extraño personaje aparece en mis sueños y me encadena a él, y por una vez en mi vida pude ver que los sueños se hacían realidad. Pude disfrutar pocos días de su compañía pero la atracción era tan inmensa que no sabía que hacer sin él, era cómo si estuviese hechizada, obligada a amarle, a suspirar por él. Desde el primer día que tuve contacto con él supe que era demasiado hermoso cómo para ser real, y pude percatarme de que no era un ser humano normal. Sé que quizás tenía que haberme asustado, pero con los sucesos en los que se basaba mi vida, ¿cómo iba a poder sorprenderme? Ni tuve miedo, ni quise separarme de él. Era como una droga para mí, en menos de una semana comprobé que era mi estrella guía en este mundo tan extraño, cubierto de sombras, desorientándome. Pero se marchó, no pude hablar con él, me salvó de la muerte y lo último que me lleve de él fue el rostro del más bello ángel torturado. Se marchó y se llevo consigo una parte de mi alma, ya no volvería a ser la misma sin él, estaba totalmente perdida. Encontré dotar de un sentido mi vida, y se fue con él.

Realmente pensé, ¿y si todo esto forma parte de un sueño?, mi vida era totalmente irregular. No era una vida continua, ya que se cortaban en pequeños trozos de los cuales no me acordaba nada, o el más extraño sueño me ayudaba confundir la realidad de un sueño. Lo pensé detenidamente, ¿y si los Cullen nuca existieron? ¿Y si Edward nunca apareció en mi vida? ¿Y si todos esos extraños sucesos nunca habían ocurrido? Quizás ocurría como en las películas, todo esto formaba parte de mi mente, mi alma que no podía descansar en paz si no imaginaba una vida con un ser como Edward, en el fondo quizás estaba conectada a un respirador en una sala de hospital mientras mis padres se pensaban si desconectarme ya que llevaba más de dos meses en coma y no me reanimaba, con lo torpe que siempre he sido seguro que me había atropellado un coche o me había caído por las escaleras. Cómo ya no sabía ni que pensar decidí esperar el momento para despertar, o el momento para ver si en verdad me encontraba en la tierra o si me encontraba debajo de la tierra, entre las cuatro paredes de un ataúd.

Desde este momento supe que necesitaba una explicación para seguir viviendo en esta tortura de vida que parecía que no me pertenecía, estaba tan cansada que no sabía que hacer, echaba mucho de menos a mi hermana, quizá debería reunirme con ella…

-¿Qué tal estás, cariño? Ese chico me tuvo totalmente preocupada, se marchó desconsolado, asustado-me confirmó mi madre cubriendo de pomada mi nariz, esperando que la hinchazón me bajase-me asusté cuando nos dijo que te habías golpeado contra la esquina de una mesa sin querer, te vi tan demacrada que pensé que te tendríamos que ingresar urgentemente.

-Estoy bien-respondí escuetamente, no tuve la necesidad de decir más.

-¿Estás segura? Mírate en el espejo-.

Me colocó un pequeño espejo a la altura de mi rostro y la figura que se reflejaba en él era totalmente alarmante. Mi cara se encontraba tan pálida cómo la piel de mi querido y ausente Edward. Mi corazón dio un vuelco de dolor, derramando una leve corriente de sangre que cayó pesadamente como cristales afilados cortando en pedazos mi mutilada alma, todo por recordar su nombre, su voz que era el elixir de mi mente, su aroma que era la droga con la que soñé despertarme todas las mañanas, y la miel de sus labios que nunca pude saborear. Mis ojos perdieron cualquier atisbo de vida, carecían de luminosidad, de sentimiento, mi rostro carecía de expresión, mi respiración regular pero muy poco profunda me recordaba a mi hermana Amanda, días antes de acabar con su vida.

-Por favor mamá, déjame sola-sabía que ella no tenía la culpa de nada, pero no quería que me viese de esta manera, perdí cualquier sentido por el cual luchar.

-Está bien Bella, acuérdate de llamar a ese amigo tuyo que te ayudo, estuvo bastante preocupado-dijo mientras echaba una mirada tras de ella, por última vez repasando mi rostro, y cerraba la puerta dejándome en la más pesada tranquilidad que paralizaba mis músculos. Me sentí tan vacía que no pude derramar ni una sola lágrima, mi mundo era tan irreconocible que hasta me hizo cambiar a mí.

Me acurruqué en una esquina de mi habitación, mirando a un punto inexistente en la pared, y me quedé durante horas en esa posición, dejando mi mente en blanco, sin decir ni una palabra. El silencio era mi única compañía, el viento penetraba mi habitación acariciando mi rostro y desordenando mi cabello, sentí como el aire susurraba en mi oído mi nombre, al principio suavemente, luego con desesperación. Me encontraba totalmente estática, intentando descifrar las palabras que se llevaba el viento, cuando una voz asustada y desesperada repitió mi nombre por última vez, sacándome del sopor en el que me encontraba. Estuve segura de que esa voz provenía de él.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras, me daba igual que mi cabeza me fuese a estallar del dolor o que mi nariz empezase a derramar un leve hilo de sangre por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, pero salí a la calle en esa noche de invierno, esperando que un volvo plateado estuviese aparcado enfrente de mi casa. Pero de entre la penumbra no conseguí divisar nada, no pude escuchar el rugido de un solo coche, y el silencio martilleaba mis tímpanos rompiéndolos en mil pedazos.

En ese momento supe que fue un producto de mi imaginación, añoraba tanto su voz que la locura en la que me encontraba me jugó una mala pasada. Sentí que perdía la cordura poco a poco, una sonora y nerviosa carcajada salió de lo más profundo de mis pulmones, agotando las pocas energías que me quedaban. Ya no poseía el control de mi cuerpo, y solo pude acordarme de los pocos pasos que di colocándome en medio de la carretera, desplomándome en ella, esperando que el frío invadiese mi cuerpo y el sueño se apoderase de mí, hasta que las luces de un coche me hizo percatarme de lo que podía suceder, y el chirrido del coche frenando tras percatarse de mi figura inmóvil en el suelo, frenando demasiado tarde, me obligó a aceptar mi futuro, y con una pequeña sonrisa, esperé el ruido seco que el coche produjo al impactar contra mí.

Debían de haber pasado días, no sentía mi cuerpo, era como si mis nervios hubiesen muerto por algún impacto, incluso llegué a pensar que estaba muerta, que mi alma se encontraba atrapado bajo tierra en un ataúd, encerrada para siempre. Pero el tic tac de un reloj, el sonido de las gotas caer y un pitido incómodo proveniente de una máquina me forzaron a desechar ese lúgubre pensamiento de mi mente, demasiado familiar me resultaba esta estancia. Desde que era pequeña siempre he sido famosa por mi torpeza, pero siempre me lo he tomado con optimismo, por eso me era tan familiar ese pitido, el hospital era para mí cómo una casa más.

De repente un líquido cálido recorrió todos los rincones de mi cuerpo proporcionándome una sensación relajante y reconfortante, mientras un dolor agudo hacía mella en mi cuerpo cuándo una pequeña aguja se incrustaba en mi piel, y abandonaba mi brazo con la misma facilidad. Me sentía muy bien hasta que aquel líquido llegó a mi corazón y al bombear ese líquido comenzó a subir la temperatura abrasándome completamente, provocándome el despertar.

-Siento haberte despertado, soy el Dr. Mcgueller y necesito que me des información sobre ti para poder avisar a tus padres-.

-¿Qué ha pasado doctor? ¿Qué me ocurre? ¿Por qué no me puedo mover?-pregunté con la voz ronca ya que me encontraba adormilaba, aún no me acordaba cómo había llegado hasta allí.

-Te encontramos en la carretera malherida, un coche te atropelló y te dejó muy mal, por suerte llegamos a tiempo y pudimos salvarte, ahora las malas noticias son que tienes un pierna rota y cinco costillas rotas, las muñecas rotas y un esguince en el cuello, aparte de los moratones por el impacto y la caída y los cortes, tienes un pie gangrenado, dudo que podamos salvarlo, lo sentimos. Por favor necesitamos tus datos, aunque sea necesitamos tu nombre-me faltaba el aire, me costaba muchísimo respirar y ahora entendía porque, incluso la muerte era mejor que esto. ¿Cómo podía haber acabado así? ¿Qué había hecho?

Inhalé profundamente aunque mis pulmones maltrechos mandasen olas de dolor.

-Soy Isabella Swan-dije antes de volver a caer en la inconsciencia, agotada por los esfuerzos requeridos para poder hablar.

Volví a adentrarme en un mundo cubierto de sombras, seguía sin sentir mi cuerpo, las pocas energías que poseía solo me permitían pensar, reflexionar, hacerme daño. Desde aquel momento perdí toda la esperanza de volver en mí, me sentí muy débil, muy desgastada. Debió de haber pasado una eternidad, por lo menos para mí, cuándo una voz extrañamente familiar me sacudió violentamente. Me di cuenta de que volví a sentir mi cuerpo, que el dolor había disminuido en gran parte, que tenía las energías suficientes como para despertar.

Abrí los ojos deseando que aquel cuerpo que me estaba sacudiendo fuera él, que se disculpase por haberme dejado, que volviese a mí. Pero la visión que se presentaba ante mí no era precisamente la que deseaba.

-¿Denisse? ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?-pregunté extrañada al ver a un Denisse nervioso y profundamente confundido.

-Calla Bella-dijo mientras posaba su dedo índice sobre mis labios-tengo que sacarte de aquí, tus heridas sanana demasiado rápido, confía en mí.

Me tendió la mano mientras lo miraba extrañada, con el ceño fruncido, ¿me estaba tomando el pelo? Pero no debía de dudar de él, en el fondo era el único al que le pasaban las mimsas cosas que a mí, no me mentiría por nada del mundo. Me levanté con cuidado arrancándome todas las vías y la sonda, me puse en pie tambaleándome ligeramente pero milagrosamente Denisse tenía razón, los cortes se encontraban cicatrizados, el cuello lo movía con total libertad de movimientos, el pie gangrenado se veía normal, la sangre fluía normalmente por él, mis muñecas permanecías enyesadas y podía notar un cierto dolor al intentar moverlas, lo mismo con mi pierna rota y el vendaje que cubría mi torso protegían mis ya casi curadas costillas. En silencio y con sigilo, con la luz de la luna asomándose por el cristal de la ventana, Denisse me ayudó a saltar por ella, obviamente nos encontrábamos en la planta baja. Cogía una de mis manos ya la pasó por su hombro, mientras que con su mano libre me agarraba por la cintura y me ayudaba a andar.

-Llevas cinco días inconsciente, desde el primer momento te encontraron media muerta en medio de la carretera y pensaron que no ibas a sobrevivir, pero al día siguiente tus heridas mejoraron un 20, cosa que no pasó desapercibida a los funcionarios del hospital. Decidieron esperar un día más para ver si fue cuestión de suerte, pero descubrieron que al segundo día te encontrábamos mucho mejor, así que decidieron experimentar contigo. Te han sometido o toda clase de experimentos, así que no podía dejar que adivinaran ni jugaran contigo, por eso te he sacado de aquí-me respondió cómo si me hubiese leído la mente, así que en cinco días mis heridas han sanado prácticamente, y me han sometido a todo tipo de experimentos.

-¿Y mis padres? ¿Cómo están?-.

-Al principio muy asustados, pero cuando el médico les informó de tu notable mejoría se encuentran bastante bien, están aquí durante todo el día, tu madre se ha pedido la baja-pobre madre…todo lo que han tenido que pasar mis padres por mí…-siento haberte sacado de aquí, pero me da que no vas a poder volver al hospital ni llamar a tus padres hasta que te cuente algo bastante importante.

-Bien, pues, ¿de que se trata?-.

-Bella, esta mañana me desperté al escuchar una extraña melodía proveniente de mi móvil, no recordaba tener ese tono para las llamadas pero de todos modos me levanté a echar una ojeada pero mi móvil se encontraba intacto, juraba que había escuchado esa melodía. Minutos después volví a escuchar esa melodía, pero me percaté de que no provenía de mi móvil, si no de mi armario. Abrí la puerta orientándome hacía el sonido y descubrí que dentro de una de mis gabardinas un móvil vibraba sin parar. Lo más curioso es que yo nunca he tenido más de un móvil y no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo había llegado hasta ahí-parecía tan real, en cada palabra reflejaba un pequeño toque de emoción, era tan expresivo-Total, recogí el móvil y en su pantalla aparecía la alerta de que un mensaje había sido recibido, así que sin más dilación abrí el mensaje y lo que vi me dejó perplejo. "Os estaré vigilando", el remitente era de un tal Keith, pero ni conocía a algún Keith ni nuca había recibido una advertencia como esa. Estoy seguro de que nos concierne a las dos porque esa gabardina era parte de la indumentaria con la que despertaba en el bosque-.

-Vaya, eso es bastante extraño, pero sea lo que sea no tiene buena pinta, todo esto resulta peligroso, cada vez me siento más desorientada. ¡He sido hasta acusada de asesinato! ¿Qué más nos va a pasar? ¿Nos van a asesinar?-pregunté con un cierto sarcasmo en mi voz

-No se, pero sea lo que sea me da mala espina, quieren algo de nosotros y hasta que no se lo demos…-.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?-dije confusa, temblando mientras Denisse me ayudaba a sentarme en un banco cercano al lago del parque.

-Lo sé, ¿por qué razón crees tú que nos amenazarían? No tenemos nada que pueda servir, nada valioso, nada importante. Puede que sea gente del cuerpo de policía, o incluso de alguna secta-esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa torcida que me recordó a él, habían pasado mas de cinco días y el dolor en mi corazón había empeorado, necesitaba sentir sus congelados brazos en torno a mí.

-No lo sé, simplemente estoy agradecida de no estar sola en todo esto, empezaba a perder la cabeza por esta situación, empezaba a desconfiar hasta de mí misma, si hace falta sangrar para saber que nos está sucediendo se hará-dije no muy convencida de mis palabras, pero sincera y deseosa de acabar con esto.

-Yo también estoy aliviado, mi vida carecía de sentido hasta que apareciste tú-sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rosado mientras retiraba su mirada de la mía, me quedé sin palabras al haber escuchado esa…confesión-Quiero decir…no me malinterpretes…me refiero a un aspecto general…bueno es igual, la cuestión es que tenemos que actuar rápido si queremos adivinar sobre nosotros mismos, y creo k ese tal Keith tiene la clave, tendremos que estar atentos y sobre todo unidos.

-Está bien, pero yo no puedo volver a casa, mi cuerpo cambia brutalmente de estado en cinco días y probablemente cuando amanezca recuperaré toda la salud, ¿qué puedo hacer yo? Estoy asustada, me asusto yo misma, cada día me desconozco menos, necesito saber qué es lo que ocurre-por lo menos podría olvidarme de lo ocurrido los últimos días, del giro que había dado mi vida desde que los Cullen aparecieron en mi vida.

-Tus padres en estos momentos aún no se habrán percatado de tu huida, no podemos involucrarlos en esto, así que te ayudaré a caminar hasta tu casa para que te cambies esa bata de hospital y así regresar a mi casa para poder descansar-me comentó mientras caminábamos lentamente hacía mi casa, llevaba una bata bastante corta, me sonrojé al pensar las bonitas vistas que Denisse podía haber disfrutado desde que abandonamos el hospital.

Torcimos la esquina vislumbrando la silueta de mi casa a lo lejos, deseando llegar para darme una gran ducha y descansar por fin. Nos encontramos a pocos pasos de la puerta cuándo una sombra se desplazó a nuestra izquierda, y una tosca risa ahogada erizaba nuestra piel expuesta, provocándonos un leve estremecimiento. De repente y sin previo aviso esa sombra se desplazó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de nosotros y con una gran elegancia desenfundó lo que lo debía ser una katana, acercándola a la piel expuesta de nuestros cuellos.

Tan pronto como nos salvábamos de la muerte caímos de nuevo en el mismo hoyo, paralizados sin saber que hacer sólo se nos ocurrió observar cómo aquella silueta se acercaba cada vez más, mostrándonos una gran sonrisa blanca y perfecta. De repente otra sombra apareció detrás de nuestro futuro agresor, al parecer éste último no se percató de él. A falta de uno aparecían dos personas dispuestas a acabar con nosotros dios sabe porque, era imposible vivir un día más, tan pronto caías en las redes de la muerte cómo encontrabas al ángel protector de tu vida. Aquella especie de luchador recorrió el poco espacio que le separaba de nuestros cuerpos dispuestos a dar una primera y última estocada cuando sin esperárnoslos aquel último hombre agarró del cuello al luchador por detrás, alzándolo varios centímetros del suelo.

-Te dije que no te acercaras a ellos-susurró aquel hombre extraño enviando a nuestro futuro agresor a varios metros de nosotros, quedando totalmente inconsciente. Se acercó y recogió la katana del suelo, observando el filo afilado, mientras su mirada paseaba por nuestras caras, escrutándolas en silencio. Sus ojos agua marina eran intensos cargados de un brillo peculiar, llegué a pensar que ese hombre me era muy familiar.

Los faros de un plateado coche reflejaron la silueta de aquel personaje que mirándonos por última vez a los ojos se alejó corriendo perdiéndose entre los frondosos árboles del boque. El luchador inconsciente volvió en sí y desorientado huyó adentrándose en el pueblo, tambaleándose ligeramente. No nos dio tiempo a agradecer a ese hombre su buen acto, la vida no dejaría de sorprenderme. Mis pensamientos no pudieron seguir fluyendo ya que una voz aterciopelada nublo mi mente provocándome tal estado de serenidad que estuve a punto de dejarme caer.

-¿Bella? ¿Bella estás bien? Respóndeme por favor-ahí estaba mi dios griego, mi adonis, mirándome con esos penetrantes ojos dorados e intensos, preocupados y vacíos, carentes de sentimiento como su inexpresivo rostro. Su voz era un elixir tan imprescindible que por primera vez en estos días sentí que por fin salía de se océano profundo en el que me encontraba, respirando fuertemente para recoger oxígeno para mis pulmones.

Denisse aún continuaba a mi lado, un poco tenso al notar la presencia de Edward, pero con los ojos abiertos de par en par, bastante sorprendido. Edward se acercó un poco a mí mientras Denisse me cogió de la mano entrelazando sus dados con los míos y dándome un pequeño apretón mientras acercaba sus labios a mi oído y me susurraba "Llámame en cuanto puedas, suerte" y tras eso se alejó despacio perdiéndose en la oscuridad que cubría Forks. No podía pensar con claridad, demasiadas emociones atacaban mi cuerpo, empecé a dudar de nuevo si esto formaba parte de mi imaginación. Pero deseché ese pensamiento de la cabeza cuándo sus frías manos me tomaron por los hombros provocándome un leve suspiro, suspiro que llegó a él que suspiro satisfecho y levantó su mano izquierda para posarla sobre mi mejilla. Mis ojos se cerraron al instante ante tal contacto, era demasiado reconfortante cómo para poder evitar las pequeñas reacciones que mi cuerpo mostraba. No podía hablar, no podía creer nada, mi estado de confusión crecía por momentos, sólo podía disfrutar de ese contacto que tanto había añorado esos últimos días.

-Bella, ¿estás bien? Por favor, respóndeme-me pidió con dificultad ya que su voz entrecortada le impedía hablar con claridad-Te he mentido Bella, por favor, he vuelto para decirte la verdad, te necesito-.

Eso ya era demasiado para mí, esas palabras que tanto había deseado oír de sus jugosos labios en esos momentos eran mi mayor tortura, tortura por no poder explicarme porque me sucedía tal cosa, porque se fue para volver, porque me hacía esto.

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con los profundos ojos de Edward a escasos centímetros de los míos, esos ojos cargados de dulzura y de algo más que no pude percibir. Su boca entreabierta dejaba salir esa embriagadora esencia que me volvía loca y que me pedía probar la miel de sus labios. Sin poder razonar poco a poco sentí como Edward avanzaba lentamente hasta dejar sus rozar levemente sus labios helados contra los míos antes de susurrarme "Te quiero Bella". Después de esas palabras acabó acortando la poca distancia entre nosotros apoyando sus manos sobre mi rostro, y luego levemente posar sus labios sobre los míos. Era la sensación más extraordinaria que había podido sentir en mi vida, sentir a Edward de esa forma, buscando mis labios con esa desesperación, intentando fundirnos en ese aquel y dulce beso, dejando al lado la razón, dejándonos llevar por el corazón. Correspondí el beso con la misma ternura, moviendo mis labios con los suyos, en perfecta armonía.

* * *

Weno ya e vuelto de nuevo, siento la tardanzaa

spero k os guste, y xdonad x ser tan cansa xo en serio necesito k dejeis reviews

gracias x los reviews y siento no poder desvelar nada, xo pronto se solucionara todo

tambien aviso de que pronto tendre k cambiar el rating ya k puede k aparezca algun lemmon

seguid comentando xfiiss


End file.
